Straight Out Of My Nightmares
by undertheaegisof
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is plagued by nightmares of a totalitarian society that reaps 24 kids to fight to the death. What happens when the people from her nightmares begin to show up in her waking life? AU. I own nothing. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins completely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Every night dreams of death and dying, murder and sport, fill my mind till I wake up covered in a sheen of sweat and my voice raw from screaming. My family used to come to check on me but not anymore. They've all bought earplugs because they know there is nothing that can be done to wake me. They started shortly after I turned sixteen. Prim was twelve and my mind conjured up this horrific world where twenty four kids were taken every year to fight to the death till only one remained in a competition called the Hunger Games.

Four years later the dreams still plague me. At first mom and dad would question me but then they started asking if I should see a psychotherapist. I said no and lied telling them I probably watched to many horror movies, in reality I never watch them. But I'm not crazy, I'm not a potential serial killer, I'm not dreaming of my future victims because I've never seen any of them other than my family and Gale's before in my life but it is normal to dream of those who are close to you. No, my mind is just screwed up.

The dreams always start the same, Prim gets 'reaped' for the games and I take her place. Alongside a boy named Peeta Mellark, somehow we both won the Hunger Games, if you can call out living twenty-two other people who killed each other winning. Sometimes they stop there; sometimes we end up on a 'victory tour.' Sometimes it continues on to the next year to the 'Quarter Quell' and Peeta and I are again in the games but this time with new faces. We go in a second time all because our 'love' or the act didn't fool President Snow. Even though he is just a figment of my imagination the thought of Snow still sends shivers down my spine. If my mind is particularly bent on my suffering the dream will continue to a war and will end with Prim's death. Only once has it continued father than that to where I shot Alma Coin, who was going to be just as bad a ruler as Snow, at least that is what my dream says.

My best friend Gale has often been in my dreams as my best friend. He kissed me in the dream a few times, that part creeped me out. There is nothing like that between Gale and me. I tried to tell him about the dreams once, he looked at me like I was crazy and then quickly changed the subject. I've never brought it up again. We live in Seattle, in North America, specifically in the United States of America. We've lived here all my life and Gale has always been my next-door neighbor. Our dads are best friends, unlike in my dreams where they are dead. My sister and his little brother Rory most definitely have a thing for each other. But they are only sixteen so I hope they don't plan on acting on these feelings quite yet. I'm not ready for them to grow up.

Our dad's recently got a promotion in the mining company they work for so we are all moving to California. There are boxes scattered everywhere, some are full and some are empty and still waiting to be packed. We leave in a week to drive across the country. I'm glad that they got the promotions, our families could use the extra cash. Thankfully we aren't poor but we are still not rich. Gale will be going to university once we arrive to study business management. He's already been out of high school for four years and has been working at the same mining company as our dad's. He seems pretty excited to go to university though.

…:::One Week Later::…

The moving vans are all packed and I look around at the empty house with sad eyes. This has been my home for as long as I can remember, it's weird to be leaving it behind. My dad calls me from the car and I walk out of the house for the last time.

The drive is long and not exactly exciting but eventually we arrive. Our new house is right on the beach and Gale's is only a few houses down. Boxes are strewn about our new house; my mother has already started unpacking the kitchen. As a family we set about unpacking the house to the tune of my father's singing. My room is unpacked in a few hours and I head downstairs to help with the main floor, my dad is still singing and I can hear my mom's gentle laughter. Through a mirror already hung on the wall I can see they are dancing together in the kitchen. The unpacking is completely forgotten and they are totally immersed in each other. They met when my mom went away to college and they've been together and in love ever since.

A few days of dutiful unpacking and the house is free of boxes and everything is in its proper place. "Katniss!" Prim calls from somewhere in the house, "come to the beach with us!"

"Us?" I question, as she comes into my room.

"Yea the Hawthorne's and us. Please come Katniss." She pleads with her eyes. "Please." Even though she's sixteen it still works. I roll off my bed and change into my swimsuit. I wander down the stairs and outside where Prim is already waiting, tapping her foot. With towels and sunscreen in hand we meander down the beach to the Hawthorne's house. Gale, Rory and Vick are waiting outside; Posy is playing in the sand with Hazelle keeping a close eye on her.

"Prim! Katniss!" Posy calls out when she sees us. She runs down the sand till she reaches Prim who picks her up. Rory is already blushing and Prim hasn't even said two words to him yet. I suppose the sight of Prim in a bikini would do that, especially to Rory who is pretty shy. Posy scrambles back down to the ground when we reach the group.

The five of us set off down the beach to the more public swimming area. Prim, being the extrovert she is, probably already wants to make new friends. Prim saunters ahead with Rory close behind, I think I spot some drool on his lip. Vick, being thirteen years old complains about the long walk and anything else he can think of to complain about. The public beach is actually very crowded for a Thursday afternoon. Then again school hasn't started yet so I guess this is the last week before they are once again trapped in the institution of school.

We set down our towels and Prim, Rory and Vick immediately head for the water. I lie down and bring out the book I brought with me. Gale sits beside me and watches our siblings as they swim around. I can't seem to focus on my book so I set it down and let my eyes scan the crowd. I notice that plenty of girls are staring openly at Gale; I guess he is pretty attractive but it's weird to think of him that way. He doesn't seem to notice.

After sitting there for about an hour I sit up and look out towards the water. Where our siblings were previously is now just empty water. "Hey Gale where'd Prim and the boys go?"

"They got out and decided to take a walk to get ice cream. I think you were asleep at that point though Catnip." That would explain why I don't recall it. "Oh there they come now." He nods down the beach and I can see Prim's blonde head bobbing down the sand. I turn my attention back to Gale.

"You ready to start school Gale?" I raise my eyebrows at him. He is gazing over my head obviously distracted, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yea I guess." He shrugs. Still paying attention to something behind me.

"We're back." Prim's cheerful voice floats behind me. "This is Rue. Rue this is my sister Katniss and Gale." My head whips up violently and my eyes connect with the chocolate brown eyes set on an ebony face. Behind my sunglasses my eyes go wide and I struggle to keep my mouth from gaping open and a small scream from escaping my throat. My mind is racing as I stare into one of many faces that have haunted my nightmares. "Katniss." Prim's voice breaks through the haze of nightmare memories.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Hi Rue. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiles and all I can see is her dying in my nightmares. It can't be that weird to dream about someone you've never met before, my mind rationalizes. I shake my head as the group of teens walks away.

"You alright Catnip?" Gale looks at me eyebrows raised.

"Yea, I'm fine Gale." I brush it off. Thankful that he used to tease me about what a bad liar I was so I learned how to lie better. In truth I am still thrown off from encountering Rue. I feel the need to cry just seeing her and I can't explain why. I rub my temples trying to relieve the growing headache.

"Do you want to go for a walk Catnip?" He looks worried.

"Yea why not." We stand up and wave at the group in the water.

"Are you sure your alright? You seem… out of it." He looks down at me.

"Yea I just have a bit of a headache. It must be from the sun. I should probably head inside soon." We walk past the lifeguard tower and I hear a whistle blow above me. A young woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes leans over the tower and yells cautions to a group of rowdy teenagers somewhere in the water. This time my mouth cannot help but fall open and a gasp chokes out. _Annie Cresta_.

"Seriously Catnip you don't look so great." Gale says looking at me intently.

"Yea I'm going to head home and lie down." I really hope the sun is causing weird illusions.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He asks.

"No you need to keep an eye on the hooligans. I'll be fine Gale." I give him a quick wave and glance quickly up at the lifeguard tower but see no one, and then I turn and begin walking back to where our stuff is. I grab my towel and my book and then walk down the beach towards where my new home is.

My towel is slung over my shoulder and my book tucked under my arm. That way my hands are free to rubs furiously at my temples trying to make sense of what or who I think I just saw as well as to rid my head of this horrible headache. I must have sunstroke. That is the only logical way to explain seeing people from my nightmares who I have never seen before. All this thinking leaves me completely distracted and I am not looking where I am going. In the middle of my desperate reasoning my body crashes head on into a solid object. My butt collides with the ground and the rest of my upper body follows suit.

I groan but make no move to get up. I'll let my head stop spinning before I open my eyes. "Are you ok?" A warm voice, full of concern, sounds from somewhere above me. Recognition burns in my mind and it spins even faster than before. I feel my upper body being lifted into a seated position but my eyes remain shut. My mind is desperately begging that I did not hear whom I think I just heard. I doubt my mind can handle anymore today. After a sufficient amount of time I open my eyes, only to be met with a toned and golden torso, I gulp audibly. Before my mind can tell me it's a bad idea, my eyes slide upwards until they meet a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen, at least in real life, because I have seen these eyes before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey I am loving the response to this! I got this idea from a story I read by AllTheEndlessPossibilites. The story is called Dreams Like Reality. It was a great story, definitely recommend it. But as I read it my mind got to thinking and this is what I came up with. **

Chapter II

I'm staring. Stop it Katniss. Nope I'm still staring. His lips are moving but I still can't tear my eyes away. He is looking at me with a very concerned expression. I need to snap out of it.

"Huh?" I blink, probably more times than I should, hoping that maybe he'll turn into someone completely different, anyone but him.

"I said are you alright?" No matter how many times I blink it is still that same handsome face with piercing blue eyes staring back at me. _Peeta Mellark._

I nod, but that only increases the ache in my head. I groan and grab my head with both hands. _What the hell is happening to me?_ These people shouldn't exist, especially not so many in the same time. _What is going on?_ My mind is running into overdrive and I can feel unconsciousness calling me. I'm more than willing to give in because this is all too much.

…:::...

The blackness of unconsciousness is comforting, more comforting than the reality I am being drawn back to by a voice out of my nightmares. I can feel my body being shaken by large hands that radiate warmth and gentleness. I can hear the concern in a voice that I am far to familiar with considering we are strangers. I know that if I open my eyes I will be gazing into the most brilliant blue that I have gazed into every night for the past four years. I will look upon the face of a boy I had fallen in love with, but only in my dreams. In my waking reality I knew better than to love someone who didn't exist. Except that now he does exist.

"Miss?" The warmth of his voice washes over me. "Are you alright? Can you hear? Miss?" I feel his hand cradling my face, gentle and familiar even though it shouldn't be. His thumb gently moves across my cheek and an involuntary groan sounds in my throat. "Miss?" His voice, still filled with concern, carries excitement at my return to consciousness. As much as I wish to fight it I know I can't stay unconscious forever.

Slowly I allow my eyes to open and sure enough they clash immediately with the brilliant blue of Peeta Mellark's eyes. "Are you ok?" He questions again. I allow myself to nod in a dumbfounded manner. After an awkwardly long time I trust my voice enough to speak. "Yea. I'm fine. Sorry for running into you like that. I need to watch where I am going." I try to stand up, but dizziness consumes me and I flop back onto the ground. I let my head fall into my hands, and shake is back and forth, willing myself to wake up from this new form of torture.

A strong pair of hands grab my biceps and lift me to my feet. They remain clasped onto my arms keeping me steady. I keep my eyes down, not wanting to look into those blue eyes that make my stomach flutter. "Do you want me to help you get anywhere?" He asks gently. I begin to shake my head. "Nonsense. Your not exactly in a fit state to go anywhere. And I couldn't very well leave a pretty damsel in distress such as yourself." My head quickly snaps up and my eyes glare at him. He smiles brightly in return before saying. "It was a joke. But seriously, let me help you home." Before I can protest he begins leading me in the direction I had been heading. He lets go of my arms but his still extend ever so slightly in case I fall again.

"What's your name?" He breaks the silence a few minutes later. "Katniss Everdeen." I reply. "Pretty." He comments offhandedly. "I am Peeta Mellark. Just in case you were wondering." He continues. "I know." I mumble before my brain catches up with my mouth. "Pardon me?" He asks curiously. "I said good to know." I breathe a silent sigh of relief when he seems to accept my statement.

The soft sound of our footsteps upon the sand joins in the chorus of waves breaking as we walk down the beach closer to my house. When I recognize my newest home I stop and turn to Peeta. "Well this is me. Thanks for walking me home." I don't look up, slightly out of fear that I'll get trapped in his deep blue eyes. More so out of fear that the strange fluttering that has been assaulting my nerves will cause me to do something completely stupid.

"I hope I'll see you around." I see his body shift in my peripheral vision. I simply nod before striding up the path, probably a bit to quickly. "I hope you feel better!" He calls from behind me. I let out a sigh and turn back towards him. _Damn. _He seems to be even more attractive than I remember him to have been in my dreams. He certainly is more tanned, he lives in California after all, in my dreams we lived in district twelve it was not as warm and sunny there. But he is just as toned as he was in the first Hunger Games when he had stripped down so I could wash his mud-drenched clothes. His blonde hair still falls just into his eyes and his eyes…are still unsettlingly blue and swimming with emotion. "Thanks." I call back with a slight smile on my face.

I turn and walk through the back door and into the cool air of my house. I can hear mom and dad upstairs. Laughing and stomping around, it sounds like he might be chasing her. I meander into the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water. I drain the glass quickly and set it quietly in the sink. I lean back against the counter and begin to slowly rub my temples. I really should grab some aspirin. Above me I hear a few shrieks and giggles from my mother before two sets of footsteps come bounding down the stairs. They are completely immersed in their own world and do not notice me standing in the kitchen. My father catches my mother in the living room and plants a deep kiss on her lips. They are both half drenched. Their clothes two different shades because of the water, my father's hair is completely drenched, whereas my mother's hair has minimal water in it but is falling out of the neat bun it was in this morning.

I clear my throat loudly and they jump apart, startled. They both look at me, a slight brush gracing my mother's cheeks. My father just chuckles and shakes his wet hair out onto my mother who laughs in turn. I raise my eyebrows questioningly. "We were organizing the bathroom when you mother though it would be funny to spray me with the shower head." My father explains. He smiles warmly at my mother. "To be fair he flicked water at me first." "I did not!" My father retorts. "Yes you did! After you washed your hands." He just laughs and pulls her in for a soaking wet hug and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Katniss?" My father draws my attention. "Are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost." My eyes grow wide and my mouth flaps flabbergastedly. I attempt to form a sentence but words do not come. A worried expression takes over my parents faces as they approach me slowly. My father's hand reaches toward my cheek and wipes across the wet plane of my skin. I hadn't even noticed I had started to cry. "Sweetie? What happened?" My mother's gentle voice implores.

It takes a while before I can regain my composure. "I saw them." It comes out as barely a whisper. "Who sweetie?" "The people from my nightmares." My mother gasps and my father asks, "the ones about the Hunger Games?" I nod. "Yes, today when we were at the beach I saw some of them." "Honey that's nothing to be worried about. It is possible to dream of people you've never met before. It's strange but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." My mother reasons, she pulls me into a hug. "Don't let this worry you ok sweetie?" I nod before heading up to my room.

...::...

The next morning I awake again from another nightmare. This time it stopped at Rue's death. It is more disturbing now that I have seen her. I trudge to the bathroom, strip my clothes, and step into the shower. I allow the hot water to work through the tension of my twisted muscles.

When the hot water has relaxed me again I throw on a bathing suit, some spandex shorts and a swim shirt. I snag my iPod from my bedside table, step into my running shoes and head out the door. With ear buds in place I begin my jog along the sand. It's still early enough that the fishing boats haven't pulled away from the harbor yet. I pass the lifeguard tower where I saw Annie Cresta yesterday and continue on further down the beach. I can't hear the babble of the many fisherman preparing their boats but I can see many figures moving around the docks.

A large group of them are lounging around, chatting and laughing as they wait to start their morning. I notice a few of them look in my direction as I near their pier. Most of them look around my age and a little older. I roll my eyes when I hear their catcalls over the sound of my music. I'll have to pass right by them if I continue this way. I notice that some are waving me over, my temper begins to get the better of me.

I yank my ear buds from my ears and stomp over to the group of obnoxious fishermen. "Can I help you?" My voice is clipped. One particularly insufferable excuse of a caveman stands up and swaggers over to me. My nose is assaulted by the reek of fish and body odor, my eyes glare up at him as he stands far to close. I step back and attempt to level him with a glare. His devious smirk puts me on edge, "feisty. I like it." His eyes roam a little to freely and it does nothing but disgust me. "Can I help you?" I repeat. "Yea, hows about you and me go out for drinks? Maybe a bit more." His eyes linger on my chest. I let out a brief laugh before answering. "No." I turn and walk away but a rough hand grabs my arm and spins me around. "And why the hell not?"

""Because you're simply not my type. Now let me go." I hiss through my teeth. I attempt to yank my arm free but his grip only tightens. I'm about to speak again when a voice sounds from behind me. "Oh come on Markus let her go. She's clearly not interested. Not that I can blame her, you're not exactly a bouquet of roses." Markus' hand releases my arm but I am hesitant to turn towards my rescuer. I let out a sigh and turn around.

"And can you really blame her for not being interested…especially when she could be looking at someone at handsome as me." He smirks at me with perfectly straight white teeth. He holds out his hand, offering something to me. Déjà vu. "Sugar cube?"

**Hey Everybody. Please review and let me know if you actually like this story so I know whether or not it is worth working on**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_Finnick Odair._ He stands before me in all his glory, every bit as tanned and handsome as he was in my nightmares. He is dressed in what I assume is work attire with a fishing net draped around his shoulders. I can feel the dread and horror crossing my face but I quickly return my face into a blank slate. "Finnick Odair. I know, it's a pleasure to meet me. But it is a welcome pleasure to meet you as well…" He pauses searching for my name. I remain silent. "Come on beautiful I'm just looking for a name." The rest of the group has wandered away leaving me standing alone with this self-absorbed and abhorrent man. "No."

He glances over at the group of men. "Listen," his voice is lowered, "I'm not really that guy. It's kind of a show, I'm sorry if I offended you." His eyes are earnest. "Markus isn't exactly a model man, he's kind of a pig. I just didn't want you to get caught up with him." I look curiously at him; his intentions seem pure in, his green eyes flooded with honesty. "You wouldn't happen to be Katniss Everdeen would you?"

I step back, startled, how could he know that. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. A friend of mine told me about you. Said he met you yesterday. Peeta Mellark." I nod, "Yea I ran into him." Finnick lets out a hearty laugh. "Literally." A horn sounds in through the pier. "It was nice meeting you Katniss. I hope we meet again." With that he wanders down the pier.

He's just the same. They are all exactly the same, how is that possible! Finnick is still obnoxious on the outside and sweet and kind on the inside. Rue is young and innocent. And Peeta, he's handsome and kind, and gentle and everything he was in my dreams. _What is happening! _I plug my ear buds back in my ears and begin my jog home. When I reach home I quickly rinse off in the shower before throwing on jean shorts and a t-shirt over my swimsuit. I figure its summer and California; you never know when you'll go for a swim.

"Katniss!" Prim calls through my bedroom door. "Yea." I call back and she opens the door. Her blonde hair is curled and she is wearing a white sundress. That's Prim, always looking beautiful. "Do you want to go for a walk in town? I want to get to know this place a little better. You know, learn where everything is. Plus I hear that the bakery in town is incredible!" "Sure thing Prim."

As we wander through town heads turn to stare at my sweet little sister. Teenage boys openly gape and teenage girls look on with envy. But Prim is completely oblivious to it all. She looks into the display windows of every storefront we pass. Chatting idly about whatever she saw. Her high school is just off the main road. She is practically skipping as we walk down the road, her bubbly personality coming through. "Rue!" She suddenly calls out before bounding down the sidewalk. I look up to see Prim stop in front of two figures. One being the tiny teenage girl, the other is a hulking form. His skin is dark, his presence is menacing. But his eyes are gentle. _Thresh._

When I catch up to them Rue introduces Thresh as her big brother. "I thought all your siblings were younger than you?" Prim asks. Rue lets out a little laugh. "Our families are really close, we grew up together and Thresh always looked out for me. He's like an adopted big brother." Thresh merely nods, still quiet. Prim turns to him with a bright smile. "Well it's lovely to meet you Thresh." Prim offers her hand and Thresh shakes it, his large hand enveloping her delicate one.

A short chat later, between Prim and Rue mostly, occasionally me and a few one word answers from Thresh, and Prim and I continue our walk down the street. "There it is Katniss!" She points across the road and down the block to a beautiful brick building with large windows. Painted on the windows was the sign "_Mellark's Bakery._" _Of course._ I can tell from here that the decal is Peeta's work, as are the cakes behind the glass. If anyone could read my mind they'd think I was a stalker for sure.

Prim skips across the road to the bakery and heads inside. I have to pause and collect my breath before entering the bakery myself. After all these people, I haven't met yet, are going to look exactly like they did in my nightmares, except the last I knew they were dead. I shake my head to remove the memories of these people I technically haven't met yet. When I open the door the scent of fresh bread invades my nostrils and I let out a happy sigh. I feel eyes on me and look around the bakery. My eyes meet Peeta's for a brief moment before he looks away. My mind is suddenly invaded with nightmare memories of Peeta's eyes on me numerous times in classes.

Prim is over admiring the cakes so I wander over to her side. She looks around at everything before deciding on a red velvet cup cake with perfect white frosting. I look up to see Annie Cresta running the register where Prim is currently paying. Peeta walks past her and lets his hand linger on her shoulder before moving to the back. First at the beach, now she's here. Annie smiles warmly as she chats with Prim, the bakery is pretty empty, must be between rushes right now. "Hey Katniss." Peeta's voice rushes over my shoulder. "Nice seeing you again." A slight blush taints his cheeks.

"Hi Peeta." How are these feelings from my nightmares creeping into reality? I shake my head and smile back at Peeta. "That must be your little sister?" Peeta questions looking in Prim's direction. "Yea that's Prim. She's talking to your girlfriend I assume." Things may be different in my nightmares but who knows what things are like in the real world. "Annie?" Peeta looks astonished. "No, oh no, she is a friend, a sister even. She's worked her for about six years. Part time during high school and full time for the last four years. She's like the daughter my mother never had." Pain flashes across his face before he replaces it with a happy mask. His mother…

"So how are you enjoying life here in California?" His voice removes me from memories of his mother. "It's nice so far. Certainly better weather than Seattle." "Yea I bet. Well Katniss I can bet you aren't in high school, are you going to college in the fall?" He tilts his head in curiosity. "Umm no I am definitely not in high school but no I'm not going to college." "Why not?" "Well I don't know what I want to study and I really don't want to waste that much money. I'd rather just work. Earn money instead of spending it." It's hard to remember that I actually don't know Peeta. That really we are strangers because we only really met yesterday.

"So where are you working then?" He asks. "No where yet. I was going to start looking sometime this week." His whole face lights up. "You could work at the bakery!" He states excitedly. Quickly he reigns in that burst of excitement, "I mean, we have an opening. My older brother Rye wants to go work as a mechanic but we needed to find him a replacement first. Would you like the job?" His eyes are hopeful. "Yea sure." His smile is breath taking. "Great! I'll go tell my dad. I'll see you later then." I nod.

Prim and I walk back home. She chats animatedly about Annie and how nice she is. We walk past the ice cream shop when she stops me. "Want some ice cream Kat? My treat." "Sure thing." We walk in and up to the register. My eyes roam over the list of flavors, settling on traditional cookie dough. I hear Prim order and so I turn towards the cashier. "What can I get you?" A stifled gasp escapes my lips. "Miss?" "Sorry," I pull myself together, "I'll have cookie dough." She rings in the order and Prim pays. She looks at me suspiciously as we leave the shop and wander back home.

"Katniss what's wrong?" I look over to her, concern fills her features. "What do you mean Prim? Everything is fine." "No Kat it's not. You have been completely spacey since yesterday. Completely unlike yourself. I know it is not all right. Please Kat, you can trust me." I sigh, my ever observant little sister. "Prim…it's complicated." "I'm not a little girl anymore Kat." "I know Prim." "Does it have to do with your nightmares Kat?"

Her words stop me in my tracks. "What? Why would you say that?" "They've been worse since we got here Kat. Last night was the worst I have ever heard you. You kept screaming for Peeta, and Rue. Then it clicked. I had heard you call names before. And now we are meeting all these people with the same names and you are acting weird. I just put the two together." I sigh. "Yea Prim it does. They are the same people." I look to her and see her eyes wide with surprise, "Prim I don't know what's happening. They are the same people from my nightmares but I had never met them before. It's freaking me out." "No kidding." She pauses. "So who was she?" Referring to the girl in the coffee shop. "I never knew her name. I just called her Foxface. She was one of the tributes from the first games." "She does look like a fox," Prim muses. "Who else have you seen Katniss?"

"Well obviously, our family and Gale's. But that was never weird. Then here I saw Rue, Annie Cresta," "Annie!" Prim exclaims. "Yea Annie, Peeta, Finnick, Thresh and now Foxface. It's as if everyone from my nightmares lives in this town." "Wow that is weird Kat. It must be really weird." "Yea it is. I just wish I knew how I knew all of their faces. It's just so strange." She nods in agreement.

…::…

A knock sounds on the front door. Prim is on the beach with Rory and mom and dad are out in town so I run down the stairs to answer the door. I open the door to find myself staring into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. "Hi…Peeta." It startles me that he is here, on my doorstep. I didn't think he'd remember where I live.

"Hey Katniss. It's been a few days, how have you been?" "I've been good. How about you?" He smiles warmly, "I've been good. I came by to talk to you about the job at the bakery." "I didn't think you'd remember where I live." He shuffled his feet nervously. "I actually live next door Katniss. It's not hard to remember that." He lets out a chuckle. "Oh! Yea that wouldn't be too difficult to remember. Well then hi neighbor." I reply slightly nervous myself. It's crazy that Peeta has this effect on me.

"Anyways. My dad is definitely on board. He says you can start Monday. You'll be working the closing shifts, with me. The bakery closes at seven on weekdays, five on weekends. So you'll start at eleven everyday. How does that sound?" "It sounds great Peeta. Thank you." He smiles warmly, shifting from foot to foot; he brings one hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Katniss I was wondering…there is a bonfire going on at the beach Saturday night. About ten o'clock. Would you like to go? Prim can come to, or anyone really. A bunch of us get together occasionally and just hang out." "Yea sure Peeta. I assume I'll just see the flames?" He chuckles. "Yea it'll be hard to miss. I'll see you there." "See you there Peeta."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Saturday rolls around, I invited Prim, Gale and Rory to tag along to the bonfire. Rory follows Prim like a lost puppy and smiles shyly every time she looks his way. She talks animatedly with him and he blushes about ninety percent of the time and talks the other ten. Gale walks beside me as we head down the beach toward the small orange glow in the distance. Peeta was right it was hard to miss. It was a fair ways down the beach, farther away from town than the public beach was. Gale is silent beside me. No doubt watching the two sixteen year olds on front of us.

Gale breaks the silence, "So how long do you think until they figure out that they both like each other." He says barely above a whisper so as not to catch the attention of Prim and Rory. "Soon I hope. I feel like if it takes any longer Rory might explode." Gale chuckles and nods his head.

"So school starts next week…are you nervous?" I ask. "Nah, I guess I'm just excited to finally start, even more excited to finish but I shouldn't think about that or the next four years will take forever." Silence fills the air again, "How about you Catnip? What are you going to do this year? Are you going to start looking for a job?" He glances down at me questioningly, "Actually I already found a job."

He looks at me incredulously. "Wow that was fast! Where?" "Mellark's Bakery." "Mellark's?" Panic quickly brushes over his features before he arranges them back into an emotionless mask. "Yea. Do you know them?" "Huh? Oh yea. I met Rye Mellark at orientation for Pan-American University. He must be Peeta's older brother." Curious. "I never mentioned Peeta. Gale what aren't you telling me." Gale's mask hardens but panic still crosses through his eyes. "Nothing Katniss. Rye was telling me about his family and their bakery. He mentioned he had a younger brother named Peeta and that he was twenty. Just like you. I figured that would have been a likely connection for where you got the job." Strange. The panic that flashed across his face is all the more confusing.

The sand molds to my bare feet as we continue down the beach. As we draw closer to the bonfire voices and music begin to float through the air. A fairly large group of people is gathered around the fire. Some are dancing, closely. Others are sitting on logs or on the sand. A few people are splashing in the water. Prim and Rory have already disappeared within the group of people. Gale and I reach the edge of the crowd and search for Prim and Rory. Gale spots them on the other side, Prim somehow managed to convince Rory to dance with her. Even from here I can see the blush on Rory's face.

"Well what now?" I look up to Gale but he isn't paying any attention to me. "Gale?" He shows no signs that he's heard me. A dreamy glaze has covered his eyes. I jab my elbow into his ribs, he startles and looks down at me. "What was the for?" I roll my eyes, "Well you got caught in dreamland so I had to bring you back." I pause. "So…who is she?" "What makes you think there's a she?" "Oh Gale. The only time I lose you like that is when you spot a pretty girl. Now if the last few years have been any indication she is a brunette. Short hair. A bit edgy." Gale won't look directly at me. "I'm right!" I gasp in surprise.

I turn in the direction he had been staring and search through the faces. Mostly they are unfamiliar however one stands out. She stands near the fire, a bottle of beer in hand. I was right. Brunette, pixie cut with a few purple streaks. Add an eyebrow piercing and a nose ring as well as small plugs. She's got a black t-shirt on that rides up above her belly button, which is pierced. Black skinny jeans, low rise, with a studded belt through the loops. Black combat boots are loosely tied on her feet. _Johanna Mason. _Holy shit.

"What was that Catnip?" _Did I say that out loud?_ "Nothing." Since when did Gale and I start lying to each other? "I was right you know. So who is she?" He lets loose an exasperated sigh. "Her name is Johanna Mason. I met her at the party the students threw after orientation. She is studying forestry and environmental law. But you'd never know by looking at her." "Wow! I never thought I'd see the day that Gale Hawthorne fell smitten." Slight horror floods his features. "What! No! I have no idea what you are talking about." He grumbles before stomping off to one of the many coolers and grabbing a two bottles of beer. Popping the caps he wanders back and places one in my hand while bringing the other to his lips. I do the same with mine. I can't say I am particularly find of the stuff but if this trend of seeing figures from my nightmares continues I am going to need it.

"The party has officially arrived!" A loud booming voice rushes through the crowd. I turn to see none other than Finnick Odair's arrival. "You're welcome ladies!" He smiles that same old cocky smile. Everyone seems to need to greet him. He's holding a six-pack in each hand, which he sets down in one of the many ice filled coolers. The majority of female eyes are trained on him, unabashedly checking him out. Lingering on his rear end, or on his abs, which are on display thanks to his open button down shirt.

I notice Gale stiffen beside me. "Hey," Johanna's sardonic voice fills my ears, "Gale right?" "Yea." "Well tall, dark, and handsome, fancy a dance?" "Won't your boyfriend mind that?" Gale tips his head in the direction of the guy Johanna was previously standing near. "Blight?" She throws her head back in laughter. "Definitely not my boyfriend. He's a friend, and currently my partner on a case study." _And her district partner from the Quell._ I gasp quietly at my realization. "So how about that dance?" Her voice slips into a low seductive tone. Gale gulps before agreeing. She takes his hand pulling him into the group writhing bodies.

Beer in hand I wander out to the edge of the firelight where it touches the water. The water laps around my bare feet, I watch the moonlight dance upon the waves. _Johanna, Finnick, Blight, Rue, Thresh, Annie, Peeta._ How many more until my mind finally cracks. I must be going insane. "Hey." His warm voice envelopes me. I turn to see Peeta, surrounded by the soft glow of the firelight, bare feet, khaki shorts and a tight white t-shirt. I gulp, probably harder than I should have. Inwardly I chastise myself for this stupid behavior. _You don't even know him! Not really anyways._ "Hey." "I'm glad to see you could make it. I tried to come talk to you earlier but Annie needed someone to talk to." I simply nod. We both remain silent for a little while longer. "So I see you brought Prim, and your boyfriend." He says the last word like it could be a question. "Ha!" I let out an involuntary laugh at the thought of Gale being my boyfriend. "Gale…no he's just a friend, more like a brother really." Hints of relief touch his face. "Cool."

"So what's wrong with Annie?" I ask out of curiosity. He lets out a long chuckle. "Finnick Odair." I raise my eyebrows. "I love that guy, don't get me wrong. He really is a genuine guy but when he's in a crowd he's a definite people pleaser and flirt. He drives her crazy. Annie despises his womanizing ways." _Well that's new._ "Do you want to know a secret?" I shrug my shoulders, "Sure." "Finn's crazy about her." He pauses to chuckle again. "He may act like he wants to get with every girl he sees but she is really the only girl he sees. However he earned his reputation and now he can't seem to shake it. And she definitely won't have any of it. My favorite part though is that some days, when she's working lifeguard duty, Finn takes a pair of binoculars and watches her from his fishing boat. Talk about creepy stalker right?" He laughs while shaking his head. I give a small smile in return. "Poor guy."

"Come on. Let me introduce you to some people." He grabs my arm and pulls me back to the crowd. "Finn!" He calls out. "This is Katniss. She just moved here, she'll be working at the bakery." "Katniss." His voice is low and seductive, I roll my eyes, he simply winks. "You look ravishing. I must say I prefer your previous look, all hot and sweaty." Peeta's face is completely confused. "Am I missing something?" "Hardly." I protest, "I ran into Finn the other day when I was out running. He and his coworkers harassed me if I recall." Finnick takes a step back, "I did nothing of the sort. I believe I saved you." A sly smile on his lips, and a humorous glint in his eyes lets me know he is hardly upset. "Sure if that's what you want to call it."

"Finnick!" A very inebriated Johanna stumbles and gives Finnick a huge hug. "It's about time you joined us. And you will never believe the hot piece of ass I found." I choke out a laugh. "Hey…" She looks over at me, "You're Gale's friend right…Catnip…or something like that." "Katniss." "Whatever. How do you stand being friends with him? He's so yummy I just wanna take a bite out of him. Damn." Her words are slightly slurred but she accentuates the last word. "Anything else would be weird, he's like my brother." She lets out a loud snort. "Well you must be some kind of brainless. Excuse me but I'm going to get his fine ass back on the dance floor." She saunters away back to where Gale is I assume.

"Ah Johanna Mason, such a lady." Finnick chuckles. His gaze follows where Johanna once was but slowly moves through the crowd. I notice when he stops, a miserable look overtakes his face so I follow his line of sight. Annie is standing near the fire, talking to a tall blonde man. She twirls a strand of hair around her finger and her head lolls back in laughter. She rests a hand on his chest as she laughs. She's not talking, she's flirting. And Finnick is not ok with it. "Sorry man." Peeta must be watching the same thing we are. Finnick groans and drops his head into his hands. "I've tried everything Peet. I just can't seem to get her to like me."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such an obnoxious flirt everywhere you go. Then maybe she would." I grumble. "I tried. She told me to leave her the hell alone because no amount of acting would get her into my bed." He sighs. He looks back into the crowd to where Annie is still flirting.

"Awe shit." Finnick's voice suddenly drops with a tone of dread. "She's here." Peeta's head swivels around. "Shit." Peeta rakes his hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "Who's here?" I ask. Finnick uses the neck of his beer bottle to point to the opposite end of the crowd. I turn my head and catch the sparkling tank top, very short shorts and high wedge heels that adorn the body of a tall blonde girl. _Glimmer._

My breathing comes in short, labored gasps as I notice the three figures that stand behind her. _Marvel. Cato. Clove. _I blink rapidly trying to change the image I am seeing. But no, there they are. _Hell, that's what this is_. I can feel myself getting light headed. The whole picture is shaking and shifting. My head suddenly weighs a thousand pounds and blackness once again consumes me.

**Hey Everyone I hope you are enjoying this. Please review. The more reviews I get the fast I'll post chapters. Also if you have any constructive criticisms or ideas I would love to hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had a ton of papers and finals in the past few weeks so I haven't had a moments peace. I've also had a tad bit of writers block. But now it is Christmas holidays! Yay! Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think, please!**

I am once again shaken awake by Peeta Mellark. "Katniss are you ok?" As I regain my bearings I nod. "Yea, sorry. I don't know what came over me." "We seriously need to stop having this moment." He laughs nervously, obviously remembering the first day we met. "Sorry." I mumble. "What happened?" His eyes are filled with curiosity and concern. _Well lets see…I've nightmares for years about this thing called the Hunger Games. You were there and so are all these people I am suddenly meeting._ Yea that makes me sound sane. "It's nothing." "Are you sure? Cause this is the second time you've fainted in the past few days." "Yea Peeta I'm fine. Don't worry."

He holds out his hand to lift me off the ground. Once again his arms stay poised and ready to catch me if I pass out again. "So who are they?" I tip my head towards the group of four. Peeta groans and rubs his face with one hand. "Her name is Glimmer. We dated in high school. I broke up with her a long time ago but she isn't willing to let go. Now she is head cheerleader for U Pan-Am. Cato, the blonde guy beside her is the quarterback for their football team and Marvel, the brunette, is a linebacker. Glimmer is now dating Marvel. Cato is dating the other girl, Clove. She's a student there, I don't know what she is studying."

"Peeta!" Her shrill voice rings clear in my ears. "Shit." Peeta mutters under his breath. "There you are!" Her voice is incredibly perky. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Long time no see. Have I introduced you to my boyfriend yet?" She pulls Marvel beside her, wraps her arms around his waist, lays her head on his chest and a coy smile plays upon her lips. "Yea Glimmer you introduced us a few weeks ago." Peeta does his best to be kind and friendly, but Glimmer is obviously trying to make him jealous. "Marvel baby, let's dance." Glimmer pulls Marvel after her, grinning back at Peeta like a fool. Once they reach the crowd Glimmer grinds against Marvel to the beat of the music. Every now and then she lets her eyes trail in Peeta's direction.

"Ha!" An involuntary laugh rips from my throat. Finnick and Peeta look at me, eyebrows raised and with questions in their eyes. "Peeta, she is trying so hard to make you jealous. Just look at her." I gesture in Glimmer's direction. "She's grinding her ass all over Marvel meanwhile looking over here at you. And she is not pleased when she finds that you aren't looking back. Wow! You really had some effect on her." Peeta groans and runs his hand through his hair, effectively disheveling it.

"Why me?" He mutters under his breath. Finnick barks out a laugh and claps him on the back. "Peeta you are such a heartbreaker." Peeta groans again dropping his face into his hands. Finnick's face suddenly lights up with mischief and mayhem. He glances over in my direction; I'm worried about what may be running through his head. "Peeta." Finnick calls his friends attention with a sly smile. "You could always just piss her off. I bet then she'd leave you alone. Especially if you were to dance with someone else..." He pauses and dramatically turns my way. "Like say Kitty Kat over here." "Don't call me that." I mutter angrily. He rolls his eyes and ignores me. "Glimmer could not simply ignore the fact that you've found someone better looking than she is. Peeta she seems to think you are still somehow hung up on her. She is always trying to convince you that you want her back. If it looks like you don't maybe she will leave you alone."

"Finn that is a terrible idea!" Peeta and I protest simultaneously. "No! No! It really could work!" He insists. "Finn, seriously that is completely insane. Besides I don't think Katniss wants to dance."

I am about to protest again when Finnick interrupts. "Oh come on you two. You make this sound as if you have to get married or something. It's just pretend…one dance couldn't hurt." My head aches with the overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Pretend to be with Peeta…where have I heard that one before…

"Seriously Peet. I think it'll work…if not at least we'll get a good show out of Glimmer and her jealousy. And come on Katniss is new here. Might as well show her what a fun time we have around here." Finnick sends a playful wink my way. I scoff quietly. "Finn I don't think she wants to dance." Peeta interjects. Finnick rolls his eyes, and using his hands on his knees he pushes himself up and walks into the crowd.

"Sorry about Finnick. I think he's convinced jealousy solves everything. I promise I'm not going to make you dance with me…unless you want to of course." I can't deny that I'm not attracted to Peeta; after all in my nightmares there was something there, even beneath all of the pretend. And I can't deny that I'm curious to see if it feels the same to dance with him as it has in my dreams. I briefly consider saying yes…

"But I mean…it's just silly. Finnick's plans are always a terrible idea anyways. I bet it would have just convinced Glimmer that I was jealous and just trying to make her jealous…like I said bad idea." Peeta speaks quickly and his eyes are earnestly searching mine for answers to his hidden questions. I'm not sure exactly what he is looking for but he seems to find it before turning and staring back into the crowd.

"Yea, no, I agree." My head is nodding along with my words. I look away, out onto the ocean. The water is so calm and peaceful. Its depths are so serene and over its smooth surface the moonlight battles with the firelight.

After a while observing the ocean view I turn back to see Peeta still staring into the crowd, only the expression on his face has changed to one of amusement. I allow my eyes to follow his line of sight into the crowd of parting young adults. My eyes land on Finnick, a drink in his hand and leaning against a palm tree. He has one arm raised against the tree and his one leg is crossed casually over the other. He raises the bottle of beer to his lips and takes a swig. With a coy smile he speaks again. I shift my focus slightly to the right and notice he is talking to Annie. Her skin is flushed slightly and glows with a hint of sweat. The two of them make quite the pair. Both are absolutely, unbelievably, stunningly attractive.

The conversation seems to be going all right. Finnick doesn't seem to be making too much of an ass out of himself. Annie's body language is still stiff and hostile, her lips are often pulled into a tight line and I'm pretty sure I've seen her roll her eyes more than once. However I notice as the conversation progresses Finnick is slipping into his more cocky persona. I know Peeta notices too because I can hear him hiss in disapproval and mutter under his breath advice for Finnick that he obviously cannot hear. Annie notices too. Her features grow darker, her eye rolling becomes more frequent, and he body tenses even more.

Finnick speaks and flashes that same smile he gave me the first time we met on the docks. And in a flash Annie's arm pulls back and the skin of her palm connects with the side of his face before she storms off into the crowd. The slap reverberates into the night air, most people in the crowd don't hear it over their chatter and the loud music, but out here in the silence it can be heard loud and clear. I slap my own hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle and Peeta slaps his to his forehead. "Geez Finn." He mutters.

Finnick disappears into the crowd as well and so I turn my attention to find Gale. I see him amongst the dancing bodies. With Johanna pressed tightly against him. She is clearly a little tipsy and on the verge of drunk. She is nearly falling over but Gale has a tight grip on her waist as she rocks back and forth, trying to dance but the alcohol is clearly inhibiting her ability. But looking at him it is clear that he doesn't mind at all. She is nearly a foot shorter than he is—he towers over her at six feet tall, I would bet she is no taller than 5'3—he gazes down at her with emotion filling his grey eyes. Normally they are so hard to read, but I know him to well—he is falling fast and hard. Good for him…even though it is a bit weird because I've never seen him act this way around girls, he's always just seemed to ignore them. I'll try not to tease him too much.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I turn my attention back in Peeta's direction. He is looking as me with eyebrows raised slightly in question. "Yea sure." He stands quickly and offers his hand to me. Politely I take it and he pulls me up. As soon as I am stable on my feet he lets go and shyly stuffs them into the pockets of his shorts. With small jerk of his head—indicating direction—we head out into the dark night and into the cool night air.

Silence takes over as we wander down the beach. After a while of walking quietly Peeta stops and turns to look out over the moonlight ocean. I bend down and untie my converse, pulling them and my socks off. I roll up the cuffs of my straight leg jeans and drop my shoes into the sand. The dry sand still feels warm from the heat of the day but as I walk closer to the water is cools significantly and soon the water is lapping at my feet. The slightly cool water feels so refreshing against my skin, I allow my head to loll back in relaxation and moan in contentment.

I hear Peeta sigh behind me and look over my shoulder at him. "What?" I ask. He runs his hand nervously through his blonde locks and stammers out nothing in particular. "Sorry I just…it was…this is…" He sighs and gathers himself, "You just looked so natural and the scene is so beautiful I wanted to paint it." Some strange realization crosses his eyes and they widen in shock. "I didn't mean that just the scene was beautiful…of course I…you do too obviously. I mean…gah…" Again he seems to need a moment to compose himself, "I meant to say that I think you are beautiful as well—not just the scene—because you are. Very beautiful." As his speech progresses his voice grew softer and more earnest. A blush flourishes on my cheeks and I turn back to look over the ocean, "thanks." I whisper.

He moves to stand beside me and I cannot deny the effect he has on me. His words I know have the ability to melt me but the electricity still passes between us and it still surprises me.

"So you paint huh?" I try my best to sound as if I didn't already know that. _Will I ever not be a creepy dream stalker around all these people?_ I look over at him and his cheeks flush a little. "Yea. I mean I'm ok I guess but it is just something I like to do in my spare time." "I'm sure you're better than you know." _Of course you are! I've seen them in my dreams and if you are even half that talented then your paintings are incredible!_ Again with the stalker vibe. "Thanks." He smiles shyly. "Maybe you could show me sometime?" I look over and he seems to be trying to control his panic. "Umm…yea…I guess...maybe." _Whatever happened to the silver tongued Peeta I had come to know from my dreams…he seems…nervous. _"Peeta are you alright? You seem nervous…"

He lifts his gaze to mine. "No I'm fine." I raise my eyebrows. "Ok so maybe I'm a little nervous. I don't know if you realize this but you are quite intimidating." He chuckles and I find myself laughing along. "Sorry bout that." He smiles warmly at me and I find myself returning it.

More silence fills the air before Peeta speaks again. "So Katniss what is your favorite color?" I laugh. "Green. Like the forest." "Now's the part where you ask me what mine is." He whispers. I laugh again and ask. "It's orange. Thanks for asking." He shoots me a playful grin. "Like the sunset?" I ask before realizing that I shouldn't have known that. _Shit._ "Yea just like the sunset. You know you are the first person to understand that. Everyone else just assumes I mean hunter's orange or something bright and blinding like that." His eyes light up with his words and they pierce through the night sky. We continued to make small talk, Peeta seemed to want to know every seemingly unimportant detail about me. All of my likes and dislikes and anything else he can think to ask. The darkness of the sky begins to fade into the warm orange of the sunrise before he walks me back to my house and turns to his as well. I fall asleep with a smile that night, and for once sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

A few weeks have passed since the bonfire and I have started my job at Mellark's bakery. I take care of the front counter mainly, handling stock and cash. I try my hardest to be friendly and smile with the customers but I am not nearly as successful as Peeta is. Every time he comes out from the back to restock an item or for any reason he makes easy conversation with the regulars and non-regulars alike and everyone obviously adores him. They love Annie too but I barely work with her as she covers the mornings and I cover the afternoon and evening. She works from five till noon so our shifts only overlap by an hour but I really enjoy her company. She and I have become fast friends.

I've often caught Peeta's eyes on me through the window into the back of the bakery. Every time I look back at him he quickly averts them and pretends to be busy. But surely it doesn't mean anything…right?

"Katniss." Peeta's voice invades my mind. I look to him, "The professors from U Pan-Am will be stopping by for their monthly meeting later on today so could you make sure that around three you push together all the tables in the back and place a reserved sign on them?" I nod, "Yea sure. No problem."

I do as he asks and at three fourteen I spot a large group of casual suit wearing academics wandering across the street. I hear the bell ring as they enter but am invested in checking over the displays to make sure there is enough to last the after work rush. The group seats themselves and the indistinct babble of their conversation fills the bakery. The door to the back room clatters open and Peeta brushes past with a full tray of baked goods. I allow my eyes to follow his form as he wanders to the table to set down the tray. He makes conversation and my eyes roam over the faces seated before him.

My eyes widen in fear and surprise as I take in their faces. It had been weeks since I had seen any one from my nightmares and I was starting to believe it was over but no. Instead here in front of me sits many more. _Haymitch Abernathy. Chaff, Seeder, Wiress, Beetee, Brutus, Enobaria, Plutarch Heavensbee, Seneca Crane and many more that I recognized from the Quell. _I can feel all the blood draining from my face and my breathing becomes shallow and accelerated. "Katniss?" Peeta is suddenly beside me and looking very concerned. "Are you alright? Are you going to faint again?" Slight amusement is evident in his voice.

I shake my head and focus on calming down. "No I'm fine. Sorry I just….déjà vu. So those are the profs?" Peeta bobs his head, "Yupp. That one there is Haymitch Abernathy. He teaches history, he's also a drunk." _Figures._ "That there is Chaff Bradwell, he teaches a lot of the agricultural courses. Brutus Smith is head of the physical education department; you know physical therapy and the likes. Enobaria Lewis is next to Brutus, I'm not sure what she teaches though. The couple next to her is Bert and Wendy or 'Beetee and Wiress' Small. Some students even call them 'Nuts and Volts.' Beetee teaches engineering and Wiress teaches the sciences like physics and chemistry. Plutarch Heavensbee, head of the poly sci department. Seneca Crane, next to him, teaches law and business courses." He continues on around the table explaining everything he knows about the professors and then heads back into the kitchen to finish any last minute baking and begin cleaning up for the night.

After an hour and a half the professors leave and the afternoon rush begins to die down. Around six the bakery is nearly completely empty. I clean all the tables and sweep the floors but at six thirty find myself with nothing left to do. The last person has finally left and everything else is done. So I wander back into the kitchen where Peeta is cleaning up his mess from the day as well.

I pull up a stool and perch myself in the corner. We make small talk as he cleans and eventually I get up to help him wipe the counters so that we can go home as early as possible. "It's nice that you enjoy working at the bakery so much. It must make your dad really happy to see that you enjoy it so much." I say. "Yea it makes him really happy that I want to take over one day. Especially since neither of my brothers ever expressed interest." I lean against one of the counters and he stands in the middle of the room a few feet from me. "I bet it would make him even happier if you worked mornings with him. You must rarely see each other." He coughs slightly and looks a little embarrassed.

"I actually don't usually work evenings. I used to work only mornings. Me and my dad would always work in the kitchen together." He says. "What happened?" I ask, "I mean what changed?" His cheeks grow another shade of pink. "You started working here actually. I told my dad I'd train you so I changed to the afternoon shift." "Why don't you go back then? I'm done my training now and I'm sure you must miss working with your dad. So why not switch back?" He shifts slightly and moves so he is standing directly in front of me. I hadn't noticed that during this conversation he had moved so close to me.

"I guess I just wanted to work with you Katniss." Peeta admits, his voice is soft, nearing a whisper. He has stepped ever so slightly forward and now my back is pressed to the counter and he is leaning very close to me. His blue eyes are bleeding into my grey ones and I cannot find the will to break the contact. My tongue darts out to wet my lips, unconsciously of course. His gaze flickers slightly down to my lips and he wets his own. His gaze returns to hold me frozen in place. He reaches out very slowly to put his hands on the counter, one on either side of my body. The air is thick with electricity as his body moves closer to mine. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering in nervousness and excitement.

His lips are a few inches from my own, our eyelids are started to droop, when the bell above the front door rings and pulls us back into reality. Peeta clears his throat and awkwardly attempts to look busy. Still flustered I stand and make my way out to the front counter where a customer awaits.

…:::…

"Good morning kitten." My dad's voice chirps from the kitchen. "Morning dad." I grumble. "Since it's a Saturday and you don't have to work today I was thinking we could spend the day together. Just you and me. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages." I nod enthusiastically with an excited grin. "I'd like that dad." "Great. Now eat your breakfast and get ready." And that's exactly what I do.

My dad whistles happily as we pull out from the driveway. "I'm going to teach you to shoot a bow today kitten. My dad taught me when I was young and I wish I had taught you sooner. It's my best memories of my dad." His eyes are distant in a memory. "I'd like that dad." I smile. The archery lane is only twenty minutes from home and before long we're parked in front of the building.

After paying the fare and picking the correct equipment my dad leads me to the farthest end of the range so we can really spend this time together. The bow fits naturally and he slides knowingly into the proper stance and fires an arrow. I hold my rather awkwardly in my hand, not entirely sure what to do. My dad fires a few more, to get comfortable again and I find myself curious. I observe the way he grips the bow and draws the string. Carefully I mimic his stance, I set my feet and shoulders and grip the bow the same way he does. As I slide into the final form my mind is invaded with dream flashbacks…

Hunting in the woods, Gale beside me, silent signals, rabbits, deer, squirrels, right through the eye. The arena, Marvel, Cato, the mutts.

My fingers move knowingly, nocking the arrow perfectly and pulling back the string with a learned grace. I release before my mind even has time to catch up and the arrow sails forward. Straight into the bulls eye.

My dad turns to me, his face filled with shock and awe. I can feel my face completely drain of life. _How did I do that? How did that happen? What is going on?_

"Kitten where did you learn to shoot like that? Did I take you to learn to shoot already and then forget?" He is curious and confused. So am I. "No dad. I've never held a bow before." Something about that statement feels wrong...untrue. Except that I haven't…not in my waking life.

"That's my girl!" He exclaims. "A natural! You've got a gift sweetheart." I nod, still in shock.

A natural…it seems impossible that anyone could be this much of a natural at anything. Soon we find that my 'natural' abilities are nearly expert quality. It terrifies and thrills me…terrifying being the dominating feeling. My dad is convinced that it is just natural talent but I can see deep in his eyes that he wonders how it is possible as well.

My mind is filled with conflicting feelings and thoughts. _Could it be that I learned it because I dreamed of it so often? _That has to be it…it's not like I could have learned it in another life or something…that's crazy. _Katniss your whole life is crazy…need I remind you that you dream of a fictional world filled with fictional people that turned out not to be fictional at all….crazy._

…:::…

The entire weekend I am on edge thanks to my unnatural archery skill. But I cannot seem to come to any logical conclusion. I am still distracted at work on Monday but Peeta pulls me from my thoughts when taps me on the shoulder. I had been so distracted I didn't hear him call my name or hear his heavy feet approach me. "Katniss are you ok?" I shake the thoughts from my head and nod. "Yea sorry…uh…daydreaming." I excuse poorly.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to let you know this box here." He holds up a bakery box. "These are for the mayor, he and his family returned from vacation yesterday and apparently have been craving my red velvet cupcakes." He chuckles. His daughter should be here to pick them up in about five minutes.

A heavy weight settles in my stomach. I have a feeling I know exactly who I'll be seeing.

My suspicions are confirmed when I see the blonde head of curls through the bakery window. _Madge Undersea._ And trailing not far behind her…_Delly Cartwright. _"Hi. I'm hear to pick up the red velvet cupcakes." Madge's calm voice floats through the air.

My mouth is dry and I can barely form words. Thankfully Peeta comes to my rescue. "Madge! Delly! Welcome back! How was DC?" Peeta proceeds to explain that Madge and her family had taken a trip to Dc and Madge invited Delly along so that she could have a friend since she was an only child. They regaled the details of their trip before Peeta finally introduced me…unknowingly he didn't need to.

**Authors Notes:**

**Poly Sci...for anyone who doesn't know is short for political science. **

**Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"So Halloween is next week," Peeta mentions offhandedly while we close up the bakery one night, "Have you thought about what you are going to dress up as?" I shake my head, "No I actually totally forgot about Halloween." "How can you forget Halloween?" Peeta exclaims.

"I dunno…I just did I guess." I shrug my shoulders and turn back to wiping the counters. "Finnick is throwing a party at his house. You should come. Of course you'd definitely need to dress up." I nod my head slowly but don't say anything. I don't know what I'll dress up as or even if I am going to go. "You could definitely bring Prim, Rory, and Gale. I'm sure Johanna would love that." It's true for the past few weeks whenever the two of them have been in the same room as each other they have been shamelessly flirting. I'm sure that any day now they will actually move past the flirting and into something more. I can see it, they are both interested, more than, in something more.

"Plus I'll be there…so you know for sure that you'll have a good time." He flashes me a cocky smile and I laugh. "I'm sorry when did you get body snatched by Finnick?" He chuckles and turns back to sweeping the floor. "But seriously. You should come."

…:::…

"Seriously Prim. I really don't want to be wearing this. I look ridiculous." I shift uncomfortably in the black spandex leotard she forced me into. We are just down the street from Finnick's place, the music is floating down the street. "You look great Katniss! Seriously! You have the perfect body for this costume. And come on! You're a cat! I think that is hilarious." She turns around and adjusts the cat ears which have been placed within my dark brown hair, which Prim insisted on curling and pinning up into a rather fancy updo with a few tendrils strategically pulled down around my face. After the hair Prim couldn't get enough so she sat on me and forced me still enough to give me smoky eyes and a bit of other makeup.

"I feel ridiculous." I grumble. "But you look unbelievably sexy! I bet Peeta will unhinge his jaw the minute he sees you." Prim!" My mouth is open in shock as I practically scream her name. "What! Oh come on there is no way you can be that oblivious! He stares at you all the time and he hangs on every word and every move you make! He is totally in love with you and probably thinks you are the most attractive woman to walk the earth."

"Yea whatever." I grumpily mutter under my breath as she skips forward to link arms with Rory. She dressed him up in a Greek toga and is wearing a matching one that comes only to her knees. She also wove a golden headband into her hair and placed a golden band on top of Rory's brown hair as well. She smiled warmly at him as they talked back and forth.

"That kid seriously needs to grow a pair and ask her out before someone else snags the opportunity." Gale grumbled beside me. I snort quietly, "No kidding."

I fidget some more with my suit and headband as we walk up to the house. "Kat you look fine. Sexy even…which for you is a stretch." He teases dryly. I punch him lightly in the arm. "I wish Prim had gotten to you too…then you'd feel as ridiculous as me." He smirks. "Hey I worked very hard to get this look." I bark out a laugh. "Gale you put on your pajama pants and took off your shirt…then mussed up your hair…barely anything. Prim tortured me for hours." He chuckles. "It takes a lot of work to look like I just rolled out of bed…and if you ask me…I nailed it."

Prim rings the door bell and Finnick answers promptly. "Hey guys! Glad you made it!" He is clad suggestively in a gold net, I can make out beige shorts underneath, and he's holding a trident in one hand. Prim and Rory wander past, Finnick gives Gale a high five and points him in the direction of the drinks. Then he turns his attention on me. With a whistle he appraises my outfit, "Looking good Kitty Kat!"

I roll my eyes, "I told you not to call me that." With a smirk he holds up a finger—as if making a point—and replies, "In this case the name is applicable." With a devilish smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes Finnick grabs my wrist and pulls me forward. "Finnick let me go!" I growl. He chuckles, "No way kitten. I don't want to miss this."

Confused I pause, "Miss what?" He simply tugs me forward again, winding through the crowd. "Miss what? Damn it Finnick where are you taking me?" With no reply he drags me further into the house.

Once we've wandered through every room of the house he leads me outside into the backyard. A hot tub sits off the side of the patio and Christmas lights have been strung throughout the trees illuminating the yard. A crowd of people dressed in varying costumes fills the space, red cups in hand, some already more intoxicated than others.

Finnick still grips my wrist tightly as he pulls me off the patio and into the crowd. "Peeta!" He calls out over the crowd. _Shit. _I don't really want to stick around for whatever Finnick is planning here but his grip on my wrist suggests that I don't have a choice in the matter. My heart beats furiously in my chest, and if it is even possible I am more aware of how tightly the black fabric clings to my body.

Finnick pulls me through another group and behind Peeta. He's wearing metallic green shorts that have been painted to look like scales, and his entire torso and legs have been painted to match. His normally unruly hair has been slicked back and spray-painted as well. His skin is a glittering pattern of scales ranging in color from green to blue, with hints of purple and red as well. It's incredible. I knew Peeta could paint, I'd seen it in my dreams, but I had no idea he was talented enough to paint himself. It's breathtaking really.

"Looky what I found Peet…a kitty kat." He says with a mischievous grin.

Once again I find myself staring as he turns around slowly, his scaled, muscular chest comes into view and I have to hide my gasp and look away or else I'm sure my eyes would be bugging out of my head. But I feel his eyes on my just the same and I hear Finnick chuckle under his breath. Curious I turn back to face Peeta.

His eyes are wide and his mouth has fallen open ever so slightly, as if his jaw isn't properly hinged. His eyes roam my costume and I shift under his scrutiny. I feel the urge to cover myself but at the same time I can't deny that I am enjoying how he can't seem to take his eyes from me. It elicits a pleasurable response from my body; a strange electricity that seems to consume every nerve and every cell.

Finnick clears his throat, effectively ending the spell we both seemed to be trapped in. "Gee Peet, I bring such a fine looking specimen over and all you can do is stare." He steps closer to Peeta and whispers, but just loud enough for me to hear, "Also you're drooling, it's going to mess up your paint job." Peeta quickly snaps back to himself and tentatively touches near his lips, checking for the afore mentioned drool. Obviously finding none he gives Finnick a quick slap on the shoulder.

"Well my work is done." Finnick turns to walk past me, "I didn't want to miss that." He whispers, putting emphasis on the word that. His laughter resounds and can be heard faintly as he wanders back through the crowd.

"Hi." Peeta shyly breaks the silence between us. A small smile on his lips, and I'm sure a blush has covered his cheeks but I can't tell with all the paint. "Hi." I respond, still shifting uncomfortably.

"You look…" He pauses, searching for words, "incredible." I must admit I like the effect I'm having on him. "I thought you said you hadn't thought about a costume?" He waves his hand indicating towards my costume. "Prim." I reply, which answers pretty much any question he could have regarding my attire. He laughs and points to himself. "Finnick." I questioningly raise my eyebrows. "Finn decided that he was going to dress as a sexy fisherman," he puts air quotes around sexy fisherman," so he decided that I should dress as a fish." He gestures to his body painted with scales.

"Well the paint job is incredible. I had no idea you were that talented." _Not entirely true, but again knowing that would only add to my already impressive list of knowledge that only a stalker could know._ He gently rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit but still not wanting to mess up his paint. "Thanks." He mumbles.

"Do you want a drink?" I nod and he indicates for me to follow. He goes to the patio and grabs a can of soda from a cooler. He holds it would to me, "Is this alright?" I nod and reach for the can. Our fingers brush and my skin tingles and warms, which is a strange contrast to the cold condensation on the can.

I pop the tab and take a drink. A small amount trickles out of my mouth and down my chin. For goodness sakes I can't even drink properly with Peeta staring at me! I'm about to brush it away with the back of my hand when I notice Peeta's gaze fixated on the liquid trickling down my chin. Without thinking my body goes into autopilot and my tongue slowly licks away the sugary drink. What my tongue can't reach I wipe away slowly with the pad of my thumb. I bring my thumb to my lips and remove the liquid. "Damn." I hear Peeta mutter quietly under his breath. I glance over to Peeta, his eyes have darkened and his mouth hangs open again. The ability to pull such a reaction from him leaves me feeling strangely powerful.

Quickly Peeta comes to his senses, he clears his throat and looks away quickly. "I…uh…" He begins to stutter. "Do you want to head inside?" I nod and he grabs hold of my wrist to pull me through the crowds. Inside the music is blaring through the speaker system and despite all the windows being open the house is still hot and humid from all the bodies moving around.

Peeta scans the room so I allow my eyes to wander as well. I can see into the kitchen and I see among the people is Johanna and Gale. Johanna is sitting atop the kitchen counter; Gale is situated in front of her. Her knees are sitting snuggly on his hips; his hands are gripping her thighs. I can see from here that her eyes are slightly hazy and I can only assume his are too, the alcohol is lowering their inhibitions and affecting their behavior. Despite how they try to side step their obvious feelings for each other, choosing to carelessly flirt, their current situation reflects the deeper desire both are feeling for the other.

"Do you want to dance?" Peeta's voice distracts me and I turn my attention back to him. "Umm…sure." He pulls me towards the living room where the couches have been pushed off to the side in order to make a dance floor. Groups of girls dance together, drinks in hand. Couples hold each other close, some closer than others. The upbeat music is louder here than anywhere else in the house. Peeta pulls me into the crowd and pulls my body close to his. His hands situate themselves on my hips and we both begin to move to the rhythmic beat.

My arms go up and around his neck as we dance together. His eyes connect with mine and lock me into their gaze. "You look beautiful tonight. Did I mention that?" Peeta's voice hums just loud enough for me to hear. "You did. Thank you."

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to go further with this one but I also wanted to get you guys and update. So here it is! Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please! Don't you worry there will be some exciting things in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

After a few dances, Peeta and I break away from the crowds inside and move to one of the quieter rooms. The drinks have definitely been flowing freely and a good majority of the partygoers are very intoxicated. Gale and Johanna have officially lost enough inhibition and are currently occupying each others mouths on the back porch. My best friend making out…there's an image I could definitely live without. Annie and the tall blonde from the bonfire are dancing closely, Jason, I learned his name is. Over the course of the night I've seen Finnick casting angry glares their way before downing another glass of anything with a high alcohol content. Now Finnick is completely trashed, barely able to stand on his own.

He stumbles over to where Peeta and I are situated. I'm sitting on the kitchen counter and Peeta leans against the wall across from me. He crashes into Peeta and holds him tight. "I just love you man." Apparently Finnick is an emotional drunk. Peeta pats him on the shoulder. "No seriously Peet. You're my best friend and I just love you." Peeta chuckles but responds as seriously as possible, "Love you too man."

Finnick lets out a broken chuckle, broken by drunken hiccups. "I just realized…Katniss is dressed like a cat…" more laughter, "and Peeta is dressed like a fish…" his laughter has changed to gasping, "it's funny because cats eat fish…and our little kitty Kat here well she seems like the kind of girl who could eat you alive..." he brings up his hands to form claws, "she vicious." He growls and roars a few times before laughing again. "Hah…cats eat fish…" his tone suddenly changes from light and happy to deep and sensual, "although in this little situation it really should be the other way around." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and sends a wink in my direction. My cheeks flush crimson and a side glance in Peeta's direction shows that his are doing the same. "Just some food for thought." Finnick chuckles, a deep throaty sound, before stumbling off into another room.

Awkward silence fills the room and a few minutes pass before either one of us is able to break it. "I'm sorry about Finnick." Peeta starts. "Not only does he get all emotional when he's drunk but he also gets even more inappropriate. Really I'm sorry, he shouldn't have implied that…I'm sorry." He stumbles through his apology obviously avoiding Finnick's earlier implication. "It's alright Peeta—"

A loud crash followed by shouting interrupts our conversation. Concern takes over Peeta's features. We move swiftly from the kitchen and into the living room. The crowd has circled and are shouting loudly, chanting 'fight'. Peeta pushes into the crowd and I follow him. Once through I see Finnick and the blonde man Jason in a brawl on the floor. Fists are flying, bodies are tangled, and grunts abound. Annie stands at the edge of the circle, her mouth is moving but I can't hear her words over the noise of the crowd. Free flowing alcohol and the excitement of a fight are not a good combination. Peeta pushes into the fight trying to pull the boys apart. He struggles, managing to only separate them for a few seconds at a time before they get their hands on each other again. I see Gale's brown hair bobs through the crowd and he jumps quickly to Peeta's aid. A few minutes later Gale has a firm grip on Jason and Peeta on Finnick.

"Finnick calm the hell down!" Peeta bellows over the quieting crowd. His muscles ripple as he struggles to keep Finnick still. Now is not the time but it sure is distracting.

"He was kissing her!" Finnick shouts. "That's not really a good cause for a fight Finnick!" Peeta argues in return. "No Peeta he was kissing her, touching her, and she was asking him to slow down. But he wasn't. I couldn't just stand by Peet! He was going to hurt her I know it!" The whole crowd is silent now. I glance over to Annie whose face is glistening with tears. Quickly I step to her and wrap her in my arms like I would with Prim whenever she was sad. Annie lets her head fall to my shoulder and her body heaves with quiet sobs.

"You son of a bitch!" Finnick continues, "If someone says no then you respect the hell out of that!" He's furious. I'd never know such rage could come from the laid back, cocky man I'd come to know as Finnick Odair. And he certainly is a change from the intoxicated, slurring, emotional and inappropriate man from just a few minutes ago. Jason isn't even defending himself, just struggling against Gale's strong grasp.

"Finnick settle down so we can deal with this." Peeta shakes Finnick while still maintaining a firm hold on Finnick's body. Annie still sobs quietly into my shoulder, occasionally broken by a soft hiccup. Finnick calms slightly and Peeta hesitantly releases his hold. Finnick shakes Peeta off and steps forward, getting right in Jason's face. His teeth bared, Finnick practically spits the words, "Get the hell out of my house and don't even think about coming near her ever again." With that Finnick nods for Gale to escort Jason from the house, he follows close behind with Peeta trailing just in case another fight should break out.

I turn my attention to the girl in my arms, "Annie are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?" She hiccups again but shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Finnick found us before anything happened." Thank goodness. She sniffles a few times and lets out another chocked sob. I shush her soothingly and rub my hand gently over her back.

The boys re-enter the living room, minus Jason. Gale returns to Johanna's side putting one hand on her shoulder. Peeta remains a few steps behind Finnick but lets his eyes roam over to where I stand, holding Annie in my arms. Finnick is the first to speak, his usual charm making an appearance but I can tell it is strained. "Sorry about the disturbance. How about we get back to enjoying our Halloween?" Affirmative mummers float through the crowd as Finnick walks back to the stereo and puts on another song and plays it loud. Quickly enough to awkward tension dissipates and people return to their drinks and dance partners. Laughter and chatter once again fills the house. Johanna and Gale are back to dancing but I still remain in a tight embrace with Annie. I quietly usher her from the room and into the upstairs washroom to clean her up.

Her mascara is everywhere, effectively transforming her costume into that of a raccoon instead of a mermaid. I grab a washcloth and wet it with warm water and clean off the running smudges. I rifle through the bathroom cupboards till I find a bag of makeup. I try to mimic Prim's actions on me earlier. I focus completely on my task and force my hand steady. I'm pretty proud of myself by the time I'm finished, Annie actually doesn't look half bad.

"Thank you Katniss." Annie whispers. "You're welcome." She sniffles a few times. "He seemed like such a nice guy…I don't understand what happened. One moment he was being so sweet, then he was kissing me and pushing me down onto the bed, and…" her hiccups return so I interrupt. "Annie it's alright. You don't have to talk about it." She nods understandingly. "You know Annie…Jason may have been a class A douche but I know of one guy who really isn't." She averts her eyes and draws her bottom lip between her teeth. "Annie, Finnick really is a good guy. I hope you can see that now." Slowly she turns her eyes to meet mine. "I do. But I just don't know if I can trust him. What if he gets bored of me? He's been a womanizer before…how can I be sure he'll change?"

"I understand. I'm not saying that you need to go and jump into his arms right now. But how about friendship. Get to know him first, then make the judgment call." She nods very slowly, her eyes unfocused from being deep in thought. "Alright. I'll try." She smiles and I return it. "Good. Now lets try to enjoy the rest of the party." With that we leave the bathroom and make our way back to the living room.

The boys aren't in the throngs of people so we skirt around the edge and head towards the kitchen. I spot Peeta's painted skin, slightly smudged from holding onto Finnick, in the kitchen. As we enter the room Finnick visibly stiffens. Annie walks up to him shyly, looking down at the ground as she approaches him. Finnick's eyes cannot be diverted from her face; his eyes alight with admiration and concern. Annie worries her bottom lip between her teeth before she speaks. "Thank you Finnick. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you did for me." She steps closer to him and tentatively reaches around his torso to give him a shy hug. Finnick's expression is incredulous, but his eyes are pleasantly surprised. She steps back and his face falls slightly. "And I'm sorry that I've been treating you so terribly. Forgive me?" He nods, "Of course. I probably deserved it anyhow. I'm glad you're alright."

"Can I get you anything?" Finnick asks after a moment of silence. A shy smile cross Annie's face, "Something with alcohol would be nice. God knows I need it." She chuckles quietly before they head out in search of the beverage.

"I've never seen Finn act like this before. I really hope she'll come to see it too." Peeta interjects once they are out of earshot. "Well she's certainly more willing to see it now. So we'll see." His smile is breathtaking as he says, "I hope so."

...:::...

"Katniss could you help me grab the muffin trays and put them in the front?" Peeta yells from the back. I walk into the back room and grab some of the trays as Peeta grabs the others. We walk back into the front and place the muffins in the case. "So did you have fun at the party last night?" Peeta asks while leaning against the front counter. "I did, other than the whole Jason incident. It was a really fun night. I'm glad I came." "I'm glad you came too." The bell rings behind us, Peeta's face breaks out into a bright smile. "Long time no see!" He calls over my shoulder so I turn slowly to face whoever just entered the bakery. Peeta moves closer, standing just beside me. I look up and into a face that had long haunted my nightmares and brought an ache to my heart. _Cinna._

"What?" Peeta looks down at me incredulously. "I…uhh…" Cinna walks across the room and Peeta quickly changes back to his cheery self. For the first time I notice that a woman walks behind me. _Portia._ I prepare myself for the blackout but it doesn't come. Instead I find that I must force myself not to stare. Even in my dreams Cinna's death was one of the worst things to happen to me. He was always a trusted ally. I cared for him. His death had hurt and to see him alive was almost a relief even though I know he was only dying in my dreams.

"Katniss," Peeta draws my attention, "This is Cinna and his wife Portia. Cinna used to teach me art." We exchange greetings before Peeta, Cinna and Portia fall into easy conversation. They grab a few cups of coffee and some treats while they talk and about half and hour later Cinna and Portia say their goodbyes with a promise of seeing Peeta again very soon.

Peeta returns to the counter and stares me down. "Katniss how did you know Cinna's name?" He tilts his head slightly, narrowing his eyes only slightly. "Oh I…umm…I've heard his name around town. I can't remember who but I saw a picture of him and they mentioned him."

Peeta's gaze intensifies and narrows. "Why are you lying to me?" I step back, startled that he knew I was lying. "I…I'm not." He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, closing his eyes before speaking. "Katniss, yes you are. I know because there is no one in this town besides my father and I who know who Cinna is. How did you know his name?"

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope the chapter was to your liking. Read and Review, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"I…uhh…I don't know. What do you mean no one else knows who he is?" I shoot back, trying to deflect the conversation. How could I have been so stupid! Why did I let myself slip and speak Cinna's name out loud?

"No one knows who he is because he's not from this town. My family moved here seven years ago. Before that we lived about three hours north of here. Cinna and Portia live there. Portia owns a bridal saloon and Cinna used to design clothes, that's how they met. Then he started teaching art on the side. I've always loved art but my mom said that art was a waste of time and she banned me from it. She said that artists were a worthless piece of skin and she would not have one of her sons stoop that low. My dad however thought otherwise and hooked me up with Cinna, he taught me in secret. My mom never found out. And I've never mentioned him or told anyone here about him. I know there is no way you could have met him because you are from the other side of the country. So I'm going to ask you again….how did you know his name?"

"And please tell me the truth." He adds shortly after.

"Peeta, please…I can't tell you. You'd never believe me." I try to reason. "I will. I promise." His eyes are earnest but still I hesitate. I don't know why, everything is screaming in me to avoid this conversation, but I find myself wanting to trust Peeta with this. I know he will most likely turn and run for the hills thinking I am insane but I still can't seem to push away my desire to trust him. "Peeta…I'll tell you but please keep and open mind…this is going to sound crazy…" He nods so I continue.

"I have these nightmares, almost every night, about something called the Hunger Games. They seem so real. Before I thought that they were just nightmares and that everyone in them was just random creations of my mind…but then I moved here and all of a sudden all of these figments of my imagination started appearing. And I knew things about them…things I couldn't, shouldn't know." He looks at me quizzically. His eyes betray him and I feel as if he thinks I have gone insane.

"I'm serious Peeta. When we met I already knew you. You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double-knot your shoelaces…I knew all of that before I had even met you. That day when I ran into you on the beach I knew exactly who you were. The second I heard your voice I knew. I don't know how I know these things." His eyes are wide with this revelation. He had told me he painted, I obviously knew he was a baker but he hadn't told the rest. "And that day on the beach, during the sunset I already knew that you're favorite color was orange. That's why I didn't think to ask. I knew already that you love orange, not a bright orange, but a soft one. Just like the sunset. Because in my dreams you had already told me."

I recount the tale of my nightmares to Peeta. Thankfully it has been a slow day at the bakery and no one interrupts. Wide-eyed and shocked he takes it all in. I don't omit any details, I lay it all out.

"And after everything that happened I knew that you were the one I couldn't survive without. Then when I would wake up it was all a fading memory again. Then we moved here and everyone started showing up, it often became too much and I would faint just to escape how overwhelming it was. And that first day we met…all those feelings from my dreams came rushing back." His eyes are glistening and his smile is breathtakingly sweet. "I'm sorry if this is weird or whatever. I know it's far fetched and I promise I'm not crazy. And I know I can't explain it. Peeta I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time but I couldn't admit it because well let's face it the whole situation is insane. We just met but I feel like I've known you forever." He remains silent so I continue. "I know that is a lot and I'm not expecting you to feel the same." Still silent. "I'm sorry. I've made this awkward. Please forget I said anything." I plead but still he stares in silence.

I shift uncomfortably, unsure of what I should do. I can't leave because I am working right now but I really would rather be anywhere but here right now. My eyes shift everywhere but to where he stands. He shifts slightly and moves towards me. I tense, unsure of what his coming reaction will be. He stops a mere inches from me but I still can't bring myself to meet his eyes. He grabs my chin, gently, tilting my face till I have no choice but to look at him. His face and mine are only a breath away.

"Katniss…" His whisper gently floats across my face; "from the first moment I laid eyes on you I have been inexplicably drawn to you. For some strange reason I saw your face in my mind long before I met you and I was captivated. I'm still captivated." He pauses briefly, blue eyes boring into grey, "Katniss, I think I've fallen in love with you." His lips are so close to mine, nearly brushing over my own. My heart beats erratically, both at his proximity and his confession. His breath is warm on my face; I am intoxicated in his presence.

"You are?" My voice is feeble and wavering. He nods only the slightest amount. His eyes flicker down to my lips quickly before meeting mine again. His stare holds me in place, although I doubt I'd want to move anyways. "Yes." He whispers his response before quickly closing the gap between us. His lips collide with mine, meeting them roughly with passion and an undertone of tenderness. Our lips move together in a familiarly unfamiliar dance. I've felt his kiss before, yet truly we never have. But still I remember it, a strange sense of déjà vu courses through my veins. His tongue runs along my lip in a silent question and I answer it by parting my lips. Cautiously his tongue meets mine and he deepens the kiss.

Out of breath he pulls away, resting his forehead on my own. Quiet gasping fills my ears, both his and mine. "Wow." He simply says, "Katniss I've been wanting to do that from the minute you collided with me. I'd say I'm sorry that I moved that to quickly but I'm really not." He lets out a low chuckle.

"I've been waiting a while for that too." My voice is still breathy and uneven.

With foreheads still joined our breathing evens out again. Peeta's soft whisper floats into my ears, "Katniss. I have something I want to show you."

...:::...

He parks his car in front of our houses. After exiting the car he grabs my hand and pulls me inside. He leads me up the stairs and up to the attic. A few skylights light the attic; the walls are painted to match the sunset, Peeta's favorite color. The walls are surrounded by blank canvases or canvases piled against each other and covered in sheets. Some are already painted, beautiful sunsets, scenery, people, and more. At least a dozen easels are situated around the room with covered canvases a top them.

He leads me to the center of the room before turning to face me. "Ok I know this will be a little weird…but after what you told me I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt. Ready?" I nod quickly.

"Ok. Close your eyes. Just for a few minutes." An uneasy look must color my eyes because he quickly and sincerely adds, "Just trust me." I do and I hear his heavy tread crossing the room and I could hear him pulling off sheets and grabbing canvases. A few minutes pass by until he goes silent. "Open your eyes," His voice comes from right behind me; his breath caresses the shell of my ear. I do and my eyes are met with dozens of paintings. Faces I have seen in my nightmares and many that I have now seen in my waking life. "I painted all of these. I always thought they were just faces of people in my life, I didn't really think it was weird that I was painting them." He gestures to the pictures. "Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer," He continues listing the names of the faces I am seeing in each and every painting. "I went to school with a lot of them. I've seen them around town. I don't personally know everyone. Like them," He points to a few paintings to the left, "That's Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, they're news reporters and TV show hosts for Channel One. And them," my eyes follow his gesture. "That's Octavia, Flavius and Venia. They work at the beauty saloon my mom often goes to. Over there, that's Effie Trinket. She's a counselor at the high school I went to. I've never talked to them but I recognize their faces from around town."

"I've seen them too, in my nightmares." I interject.

"Crazy," He whispers, "I never thought anything of it. It isn't unusual to paint people you see. But then," He takes my shoulders and turns me to the right. He stays standing right behind me, "I started painting them but they looked weird, different." I gasp, before me sits rows and rows of pictures straight from my nightmares. Effie Trinket dressed in her ridiculous costumes, Cato standing on top of the Cornucopia, Haymitch, standing on the stage yelling at the cameras, the tribute parade, Caesar with his crazy colored hair and suits, standing in front of the applauding audience. That and so many more, scenes from the 74th Hunger Games and the Quell, so many pictures that have plagued me. "It was weird but then again sometimes dreams are that way, weird things happen in dreams so I brushed it off. I never thought anything more of it…until I saw you." Gently he places his hands on my shoulders and turns me to the right one more time.

Dozens of paintings of me line the floor. My face surrounded by the synthetic flames, me twirling in a dress on fire, me in the cave, me holding a bow with an arrow trained forward, me in a white wedding dress and then in a mockingjay outfit, me up in a tree, me on a beach with a pearl in hand. So many different paintings of me from inside my own nightmares. Many of these are exact scenes that have played out in my head dozens of times.

"I started painting this girl when I was about twelve. I never understood, I'd never seen her. But I still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She always appeared in most of my paintings and I never could understand why I was so drawn to her. So beautiful, graceful, full of passion and fire, and so much more. I was captivated. Then one day I was running down the beach, I wasn't looking and then I was nearly bowled over. I looked up to find you. I was in shock. I'd seen you so many times but I'd never thought you were real. But there you were. So beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. And you were everything I'd imagined and more. You were beautiful, graceful, and full of passion and fire. I was amazed." His voice slowly lowered during his speech, he stepped around me till he was facing me. His right hand reaches up to caress my face. "So beautiful." He murmurs. His hand trails along my hairline, over the shell of my ear and continues to the back of my neck. My breath hitches quietly. When his hand is situated on the back of my neck with his fingers woven into my hair he pulls me forward, crashing his lips to my own. They move in tandem, quickly and passionately. His tongue slips over my lips which quickly part to allow him to deepen to kiss. His other arm encircles my waist and pulls me tight against his body. Feverishly our lips move together, accompanied by shallow breathing and quiet gasps.

When we pull apart again the tender silence fills the room. "What do you think this means Katniss?" His question is heavy and loaded with uncertainty. "This can't be just a coincidence. Coincidence is never this detailed. Something must be going on…but what?"

"I don't know Peeta. I just don't know."

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Another chapter... I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Hey Catnip!" Gale calls across the beach as he strides towards me.

"Hey Gale." I respond as he plops down beside me. "How's school going?"

"The classes are good but the assignments might just be the death of me. How is working at the bakery?" It's been a while since we've really had time to talk. I've missed my best friend. But between school and Johanna for him, and work and Peeta for me there just hasn't been time.

"It's excellent. It's good pay and not to strenuous. How goes things with Johanna?" I tilt my head in his direction and quirk an eyebrow.

A small blush creeps up his neck, "Good…really good. I really like her, and I want to ask her out but I'll admit I'm nervous." He scratches his head and looks away from me in embarrassment.

I let out a short laugh, "Gale Hawthorne is nervous? I never thought I'd see the day." I tease and playfully shove his shoulder.

"Oh quiet. How about you and baker boy?" He's trying to divert the conversation, Johanna really has gotten to him in a way I've never seen him affected before.

"His name is Peeta. And things are great." I can feel the blush on my cheeks as I mumble the words but I try desperately to cover it.

"Well well, looks like someone got Kat's tongue." He snickers.

"Gale!" I exclaim in shock.

Gale breaks into uproarious laughter. He laughs until his breath comes in gasps and he has to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "Wow Catnip, kissing baker boy already?" I slap his shoulder and he winces dramatically.

I mumble for him to shut up, if only he'd listen. "Look at that, my little Catnip is growing up so fast." He sniffs dramatically before throwing his arm around my neck, rubbing his knuckles across my scalp.

"Seriously Gale!" I yelp and he lets go, "Aren't we a bit old for noogies? Like ten years to old!"

"We're never to old for that Catnip." He deadpans and stares with a serious expression. However his eyes are alight with mirth and mischief.

"But seriously Catnip, we're best friends, I do actually want to know. How are things with Peeta? Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I think so." I proceed to tell him about last night, my admission and Peeta's. I emitted the parts about my dreams and Peeta's paintings for the time being.

"Sounds pretty serious Kat. And if the way he looks at you is any indication then I would definitely say it's serious." He throws an arm around my shoulder, a gesture of camaraderie.

"Gale." I speak up after a few moments of silence. He grunts in reply. "Something else happened with Peeta." I say hesitantly. He turns to me in curiosity. 'Do remember those dreams I told you about?"

"Ah, Catnip I thought you got over those. I told you, they were just dreams." He protests but I interrupt him.

"No Gale!" He looks a little shocked at my outburst. I continue quickly, the words rushing from my mouth. "I told Peeta about them. I've seen so many people from my nightmares Gale! Alive and real! How is that possible? I told him all about my nightmares and then he showed me something. We went back to his house and he showed me his paintings. Gale there were paintings of me from before we moved here! Paintings of me from when I was younger, and yet we only met a few months ago! That's not possible Gale! He showed me more paintings…Gale they were scenes from my nightmares. Tons of them, all of them I had seen before. There is no way that is just coincidence Gale. You can't seriously tell me that they are just dreams!"

His mouth hangs open, slightly flapping as he tries to form words. "I'm sure it's just coincidence Catnip." He glances to his wrist, "oh, geez, Kat I'm sorry. I totally forgot the time, I have a meeting with one of my professors. I need to go." With that he stands up and walks quickly away. He wasn't wearing a watch.

...:::...

"Peeta!" I call through the empty bakery as I walk to the back. I push through the door to the kitchen. He's elbow deep in dough but looking concerned and curious at my sudden interruption.

"You're not working today are you?" He inquires. I shake my head and approach him. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Then what's wrong?" His eyebrows knit together and he surveys me. No doubt checking to see if I'm injured in any way.

"Gale was acting really weird this morning. I brought up last night and he basically told me there was not possible way it was real, that it was all coincidence. Then he looked at his wrist, said he was late for something and rushed off. He wasn't even wearing a watch. It's really suspicious right?" The words tumble out in such a rush I'm sure most of the words were mashed into one big word.

"Katniss, slow down." Peeta emphasizes, his hands still immersed in dough. So I do, I recall all the details from this mornings encounter.

"I agree. It seems like Gale is hiding something." Peeta agrees.

"He said he had a meeting with his professor, I'm going to his school." I say before exiting the bakery.

…:::…

The university campus is a decent size, I head to the student common's. Thankfully I find Johanna amongst the students.

"Johanna." I call over. She turns to me.

"Hey brainless." I give her a puzzling look at the nickname but she brushes it off. "What's up?"

"Gale was acting weird this morning. I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he was meeting with professor Abernathy." She directs me towards his office and begin my trek.

A ways down the hall I hear a door open, Gale's voice fills the hall so I duck into an alcove in the wall.

"Haymitch I'm serious. She's figuring it out, so is he. I thought Beetee said this plan would be foolproof." He hisses.

"It was supposed to be. I don't know how she's remembering Gale. I thought Beetee's device would do the trick. For now keep acting like nothing is happening. Try to push her off the scent. There is no need to worry her with the truth. See if maybe you can dissuade the boy too. It's better that they don't know." Haymitch's gruff voice replies, Gale sighs.

"I know. I know. I hate lying to her Haymitch. I hate lying to everyone. But I agree that this is best for everyone. But you might want to contact Paylor, inform her of the changes. She'd want to know." Gale huffs. They say quick goodbyes, Haymitch's office door closes again and I hear Gale's footstep retreating down the hall.

Paylor? As in president of the University? As in president Paylor from my nightmares? What the hell is going on? And Beetee too? Confusion, curiosity, and anger fill my mind. What is going on and why is Gale, Haymitch and the rest intent on keeping it from everyone? Something is not right, I'm determined to find out what it is.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. And sorry for the short chapter. School is starting to get busy. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update sooner. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"Peeta!" I burst into the bakery for the second time today. It's still empty as it was earlier. Peeta comes bursting out of the kitchen, covered almost entirely in flour and a worried expression on his face.

"Katniss?" His voice is exasperated, "You have got to stop doing that! Seriously, I think it might kill me."

I don't have the time to address his concern, "Peeta, I was right! Gale's hiding something! I over heard him talking to Haymitch…" I recollect every word between Gale and Haymitch and Peeta listens attentively.

He inhales slowly and releases a shaky breath. "Wow." He pauses and runs a rand through his flour dusted hair; a small cloud encircles his head like a halo. "What on earth is going on?" He asks rhetorically. I don't attempt to answer. I don't think I could even if I wanted to.

…:::…

"Peeta we can't just sit around and do nothing. They know something! Something that could make sense of whatever the hell is going on with us!" My voice is nearly a shout since we are alone in the bakery.

"I know Kat. Believe me I know." His voice is calm and soothing. He steps towards me and pulls me into his warm embrace. "I just don't think that a few words from the two of us will be enough to convince anyone to tell us anything. I want to ask a few more people, get some support behind us. Finnick, Annie, maybe even Johanna. See if they have any experiences like ours…" His idea makes sense. "Maybe we aren't the only ones who have been hiding this."

I breathe slowly, calming myself. "Alright Peeta. I trust you. Now who should we talk to first?"

He scratches his chin, biting his lip and furrowing his brow in concentration. "Finnick." He finally decides.

Apparently it's Finnick's day off because Peeta calls him up, claiming an urgent need to speak with him, and Finnick arrives at the bakery in less than half an hour.

"Peeta, what's up man?" Finnick's voice is laced with concern. Confusion is etched into his face when he catches sight of the two of us.

"Finn. Something weird is happening." Peeta begins; his voice is eerily calm despite the gravity of the tale he tells. Finnick listens; completely enraptured. He doesn't interrupt as Peeta tells him all about his paintings, paintings of the disturbing images that have flashed through his mind on many an occasion. Finnick looks more than a little disturbed when Peeta describes some of them to him. Peeta tells Finnick how he painting me, him, Annie and more. Finnick looks more than shocked with a few of Peeta's claims but he still says nothing.

"Ok…" Finnick releases a slow startled breath. "So…" His uncertainty is clear in his wavering voice. "Is that it?" He pauses, "Or is there more?" He looks between us inquisitively.

"There's more." Peeta states. He looks to me and I sigh.

"Finnick…I've had a similar…situation." He looks to me with curiosity. "It started when I was sixteen I started getting these horrible nightmares. Every night I would dream of this other world where the country of Panem was ruled by a vicious dictator named President Snow, every year he would hold what they called the Hunger Games. The country was separated into twelve districts and the Capitol. The Capitol lived rich while most of the other districts starved and struggled. To punish them for rebelling they installed the Hunger Games. Twenty-four kids were 'reaped' and then put into an arena to fight to the death. Last one standing wins. It was a game or a game show. It was ridiculous and horrible. In my dreams I was sixteen, my sister was reaped and I volunteered." I continue with my tale, spilling every detail much like I had with Peeta. "It was called the Quarter Quell. You were reaped, along with an elderly woman named Mags, as the Victor Tributes for District Four."

"Mags?" He interrupts for the first time. "You mean old Mags who works the bait and tackle shop on the beach?" I look to Peeta for confirmation.

"Yeah I think so." He murmurs.

"Johanna Mason, Beetee, Wiress," I list off the many names of the tributes who went into the Quarter Quell. "We were all reaped to be a part of this Quarter Quell." Much like when I listed the participants of the 74th Hunger Games his eyes bug nearly out of his head. Names of people he recognizes, of people he knows. I continue my tale and he listens intently.

"We were trapped in this section and the birds were screaming, it was my sisters voice, it was so real. For you it was Annie. You loved her with everything you had. At first I didn't believe it, I thought you were just a big player with no real feelings. But you loved her. Kind of like you do now." I can't resist teasing him just a bit. He blushes in response.

I continue till the end of my nightmares. Finn looked shocked when I recounted his death, then again who wouldn't. "And that's the furthest it's ever gone." I shrug and lean against the bakery counter. Peeta had to leave a few minutes ago to help some customers but at the conclusion he saunters back into the kitchen.

"So you've had these dreams, the exact same dreams, for the last four years?" He asks, I nod in response.

"Yupp." I pop the p loudly, nodding slightly. "Exactly the same, every time. The length is the only thing that varies."

"Finnick, the reason we told you this is because we were wondering if you've had any similar experiences."

Finnick pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and chews on it lightly. "Well there have been a few moments, kind of like déjà vu. Sometimes I'll be doing something and I'll have the oddest feeling that I've done it before, but at the same time it's like it wasn't me…rather it was a different version of me." He blushes and rubs his hand over the back of his neck. "Like sometimes when we're out on the fishing boats, waiting for a catch, I'll take the spyglass and look to the beach. Annie's usually working so I'll watch her sometimes, as she sits in the lifeguard's tower. Sometimes it feels like I've done that before. Stuff like that. I never really though to much about it before now though."

Silence fills the room as the three of us attempt to sort through whatever the hell is going on. The door dings and effectively breaks the silence. It startles the three of u, causing us all to jump slightly.

Annie walks into the kitchen and stops abruptly, taking in the scene and no doubt feeling the tension that fills the room.

"Hey Annie." Peeta breaks the silence. "Is it time for your shift already?"

Annie smiles and nods. Her auburn hair is still visibly damp, but drying into beautiful waves. She must have just gotten off her shift as lifeguard. Annie smiles and waves in my direction before shyly turning towards Finnick, whose cheeks are flushed crimson and eyes enraptured with Annie's beauty.

"Hi Finnick." She says softly, a blush now coloring her cheeks.

He smiles warmly. "Hi Annie." His voice is filled with reverence and love. Though I doubt Annie catches that, but I can tell that Peeta has.

She shifts awkwardly from one foot to another, the tension still apparent in the room. "Is everything alright here?" Annie's curiosity finally gets the better of her and she asks the question that was obviously bothering her.

Peeta looks at me, his eyes confirming what I wasn't sure about. "Not really Annie. Something weird is going on." And once again we begin our tale.

Wow." She breathes and sits down heavily on top of a few crates. After a few moments of silence she turns to Finnick.

"Finnick…where do you play into this? Do you have nightmares too?"

He blushes nervously. "Umm…no not really. It's more like déjà vu. I didn't really think much of it until today though."

"Hmm." She replies and her eyes glaze over as she plunges deep into thought.

A few minutes of awkward silence later she speaks up. "I think…" she pauses, gaining her bearings, "I think I've had something like that too."

I gasp slightly, Finnick's eyebrows raise, and Peeta steps and kneels before her. "What Annie?" He pleads.

"Well…" She blushes profusely. "Sometimes I…" She stutters through her words. "This is really embarrassing," She groans before turning shyly towards Finnick.

"Finnick…one of the reasons I was always so awful towards you was because sometimes I have these feelings about you that I didn't understand. I knew your reputation and it scared me to think that I could possibly feel that way about you. So I tried to hate you. Usually it worked but often those feelings would come back and it angered me. I couldn't understand what was happening." She stops, diverting her eyes to the floor.

"It kind of makes sense…if you think about it in terms of what Katniss and Peeta told us though." She mumbles, embarrassment seeping into her tone. "I mean if this whole thing was real it sounds like I really loved you." Her voice is so soft I almost miss it.

Awkward silence pervades the room once again. I break it after a few minutes, "What should we do?"

They all look to me.

"What can we do? We don't even know what this is." Finnick says while gesturing between the lot of us.

"No…" Peeta steps in, "we don't know…but I think there are a few people who do. Katniss overheard Haymitch and Gale talking earlier today. It sounded like they knew exactly what is going on and are purposefully trying to keep it a secret. I say our next step is to find a way to force them to fess up. We need to know the truth."

...:::...

A few days later, after we've all had time to adjust to the situation, we decide that if we want answers we need to confront Gale directly. And so we all head over to the university to intercept Gale after class. Something weird is going on and we need to know what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

We all took a few days to regain out bearings. It's a lot to take in, especially for Finnick and Annie who have only ever had déjà vu type flashbacks. We all decided that we just needed a few days to rest. We need to think and rethink a plan of action.

But impatience is winning out. We are all growing restless. We need to know what is happening to us and why.

We've all agreed to meet today, at the bakery. We are going to find Gale and force him, somehow, to tell us what we need to know. He'll be at school all day today, in the library working on a research paper. The way I figure it…he's not going to get much work done.

Peeta opened the bakery today but his dad is letting him go at noon. I look down at my watch. 12:05. I walk across the empty street to the bakery and push open the door. The bell above the door dings and Peeta looks up from his place at the counter. He smiles at me before going back to helping the customers at the till.

Finnick and Annie join me, we retreat to the kitchen and wait for Peeta to be set free. His brother Rye comes, fifteen minutes late, to take over his shift. With all of us assembled and looking a little nervous we set out for U Pan-Am.

The drive is eerily quiet, Finnick keeps a tight grip on the wheel and no one utters a word. It seems we all are sensing that, if and when, we succeed and solve this mysterious riddle our lives will be changed. For better or worse, I'm not sure. The car feels stuffy and suffocating the closer we get to U Pan-Am. When Finnick pulls into a parking space and shuts off the car it takes a moment for anyone to move. We all sense something important is about to happen and the enormity of the situation scares us.

Peeta is the first to move; he slow opens the car door and winces slightly as it releases a high-pitched groan. The rest of us follow and the slamming of car doors fills the air. Annie looks endearingly at Finnick and he throws a comforting arm around her shoulder. Thinking back to just weeks ago I never thought I would see these two acting so comfortably around each other, Annie seemed to hate him and rejected him at any turn. I thought Finnick might never get through to her but now, over the course of the last week, their relationship has changed and grown exponentially. His hand soothing rubs up and down her arm and she smiles warmly up at him. It warms my heart to see the both of them so happy with each other, once again. Not only in my dreams but also now in reality they have found something special. It confirms something in me that my nightmares must have more truth to them than I realize.

The warm and gentle touch of Peeta's hand grasping my own brings my attention away from Finnick and Annie. He laces his fingers through mine and I turn to look up at him. He gives me a tender smile; his eyes are a warm and comforting blue. He gives my hand a sift squeeze and pulls me towards the school. Annie and Finnick follow soon after us as we cross the parking lot to the main campus building.

We follow the signs to the library where Gale should be working on his paper. The quiet of the building is nice, only the rustling of papers and the occasional sighs of frustrated students invade my ears. As a group we search the many floors of the building, looking down every aisle and peering into every study carrel and group study room. However after our search Gale is no were to be found.

He told me today he was working on a paper, he told me he would be in the library. Frustration fills my mind and I see that same frustration mirrored on the three other faces around me. Annie's soft voice asks the question we are all wondering. I shrug simply and turn to leave the library.

Once outside we discuss where we should search next. Finnick and Peeta suggest the cafeteria and Annie suggests the student commons. We decide to check both, the student commons first because it is closer. We begin our wander through the halls, among the masses of students switching classes.

The student commons is bustling with activity however Gale is not among the many students filing the room. So we turn and head back across the campus to where the cafeteria is. As we walk, purposefully, towards the cafeteria I notice Haymitch leaving the area filled with the professor's offices. He eyes our group quizzically, suspiciously, as we pass by him. I can't help but to return the stare. Wondering what it is that he knows, what is he hiding? And why? Our paths cross and his curious stare are left behind.

The cafeteria is nearly empty now that the lunch hour is over. Only a few dozen students remain. Some are grouped together, laughing and chatting, some are on their own typing on their laptops or with their heads buried in books. Once again Gale isn't one of them.

I huff in frustration and scan the room once more. Dark brown spiked hair catches my attention. Johanna and Blight both are bent of a variety of textbooks, no doubt working on a project for their biology lab.

"Johanna." My voice calls out; a few heads turn but most ignore me. She turns her head quickly to scan the room, eyes landing on me as I make my way towards her.

"What do you want Brainless?" Her voice is clipped. Stress radiates from her, this must be quite the lab. "I'm a little busy right now." Blight looks up, his eyes are bloodshot, it looks like they've been working on this for a while.

"I need to know where Gale is." I don't have time to beat around the bush, I need the answers I'm looking for…and now.

"Well shit if I know!" She growls. "It's not like I'm keeping track of him. What's so damn important that you barge in on my homework, looking like shit? What on earth could be that damn important?" She looks me over, looks at the three behind me, her eyes furious but growing in curiosity.

There is really no way to explain what we are doing here or why we are looking for Gale without telling the entire tale and frankly I don't have time for that now.

"Shit." She exclaims. "You guys are hiding something good." Her stare turns mischievous; her assumption of the situation is blatantly incorrect. "I'll take you to find Gale. But you'd better believe I'm going to stick around for the show."

She stands up closes her books and laptop and shoves it all in her backpack. "Later Blight." He looks relieved to have a break from the homework. He mumbles a goodbye before beginning to pack up his own things. Johanna turns and stomps away, her heavy footfalls start to fade away. We turn to follow the sound of her combat boots thumping against the floor. She leads us through the campus to a secluded corner of the school where there is a cluster of study rooms. I feel strangely like I am being followed but I realize the ridiculousness of the thought considering Peeta, Finnick and Annie are all behind me. She pushes through the door of one room and we follow inside.

Gale sits at a giant table with at least a dozen open books, a ton of loose-leaf paper covered in his messy scrawl, and his laptop spread out in front of him. His hair is standing straight in all different directions, no doubt because he's been pulling on it. His eyes are tired and bags are forming underneath them. He looks up at us with confusion evident on his face.

"Wow Hawthorne, you look like shit." Johanna deadpans.

He scoffs, "You're one to talk Mason." They both smirk before Gale turns his attention away from her and to us. "What are you guys doing here?"

Johanna flops down on one of the many chairs and kicks her feet up onto the table. Annie and Finnick seat themselves as well. Peeta explains, as calmly as he can the purpose for out visit. Gale's body tenses and Johanna roles her eyes. I can tell she's beginning to wonder if we are crazy, but I think she is frightened by the truth she can't help but feel as she hears every new detail.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gale's voice has dropped an octave and I can hear the lying tone he is trying to hide.

"Like hell you don't Gale!" I don't even attempt to hush my voice. "You've been avoiding this topic ever since I first brought it up! You always run away from it, I know you are hiding something and damn it I will find out!"

His mouth flaps a bit before he gains his senses again. "Seriously Catnip," He looks at me unbelievingly, "I don't even know what you are talking about. Don't you trust me?" He looks hurt but I read his face better than anyone, I know he's faking.

"Don't pull the trust card on me Gale Hawthorne! I…" My rant is interrupted by the door being thrown open. It startles us all, Annie even lets out a quiet shriek.

Haymitch saunters in and closes the door. Promptly locking it before turning around to face us.

The shock hasn't quite worn off when he begins to speak. "Sweetheart calm down and shut your trap. You can be heard all the way down the hall and this is a designated quiet area." His gruff voice is commanding, he is completely serious.

"Gale." He sighs and scratches his beard. "I don't think we are getting out of this one. I think we knew this day would come, we hoped it wouldn't but now it has come to bite us in the ass." Gale huffs and nods in agreement.

Haymitch turns to the rest of us, "You're all going to want to sit down for this."

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I hope you are all having a good week. Here is the next update, I hopr you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

"Listen carefully kids because I don't feel like telling this tale twice. Now you have to understand, it was a dark time we did what we thought was the best option. I know it wasn't entirely right but it was better than the alterative." Haymitch stops to breath a long, calming breath. Not that calming will help right now. Everyone in the room is wound tighter than a two-dollar watch. The tension is so thick it feels like its very own presence.

Haymitch looks around the room, no doubt taking in the curious gazes. He exchanges a glance with Gale before looking back to the rest of us. "Sweetheart," He addresses me directly, he struggles with his words but steadily holds my gaze, "those dreams you've been having…they aren't just dreams. They are completely true."

Such a simple sentence but the entire room explodes in a mixture of voices so loud it threatens to break my eardrums. I am shocked into silence, but I am the only one. Even Annie is stunned and yelling, trying to calm Finnick down with no avail and asking questions of her own. Johanna is yelling at Gale, still confused as to what is going on since none of us have filled her in yet. Finnick is yelling at Haymitch and Gale. Gale is yelling back, no doubt trying to defend himself. My ears are ringing from the sound but my mind is so completely stunned that I cannot understand the majority of their muddled yelling.

"Quiet down!' Haymitch bellows. Everyone immediately freezes. Most still have their mouths open and are leaning over the table in the same tense poses. "Sit." He commands and everyone follows.

"Alright. Now yelling isn't going to get anything done. Sweetheart," he turns to me, "why don't you tell us your story."

Unthinkingly I mutter, "Don't call me sweetheart."

"I don't really care, tell the damn story." He huffs.

"Fine." I grit my teeth and spit out the word. "When I was sixteen I started having these nightmares. It was some alternate universe where a Capitol city and totalitarian government ruled with an iron fist. They were swimming in wealth while almost every other 'district' was poorer than dirt. There was a rebellion that left its scar on the world and in retaliation the government decided every year to hold an event called the Hunger Games…." My story continued and Johanna's eyes grew wider and wider with every new piece of information. Gale grew even tenser. Annie kept a hand over her mouth to muffle her occasional, quiet sob. Finnick looked angry at the very idea. Peeta looked solemn and Haymitch's eyes are filled with sorrow despite his blank expression.

"And she died, right in front of me. After that everything goes black and I wake up. The dream never goes beyond that, I don't know why." I finish my anecdote with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I blink them away and clear my throat before looking to Haymitch.

Johanna's voice, softer than I've ever heard it before, "That really happened?" She looks between me, Haymitch and Gale. Gale only nods. Her entire face falls.

Everyone turns to Gale and Haymitch. Haymitch lets out a deep sigh. "Alright. Yes, everything Katniss," he puts a sarcastic emphasis on my name which I almost hate more than when he calls me sweetheart, "told us is true. Every detail. The Hunger Games where real, Panem was real, all real. It all started when Katniss volunteered for Prim, and then in the arena when Katniss and Peeta wouldn't kill each other. Peeta really loved you," he addresses me, "and you pretended, true you weren't the greatest but you tried. You broke Peeta's heart when he found out but he never let you see how broken he was."

I look over to Peeta apologetically. His gaze falls from mine; I can tell he is re-feeling all of that. I reach over and take his hand, assuring him that we are living in a different reality.

"You two put on the best possible show but President Snow didn't buy it. And so the Quarter Quell came and went. Peeta, you and Johanna were captured and tortured. Katniss, Finnick and Beetee were saved. Katniss wouldn't admit it but she loved you. She was hollow without you. When we rescued you and you tried to kill her I thought she was done for. But you're a strong one sweetheart. The rebellion carried on. We fought, so many died." He looked over at Finnick.

When the time came, and the bombs went off…you finally broke." His eyes bore in to mine, "Your sister was everything you'd been fighting for and she was gone. I thought you'd never come back."

That is where my dreams always end. Prim's dead and blackness consumes me. My voice is weak with emotion, "What happened next Haymitch?"

"You came back, only for a while. There was to be a trial for President Snow, and then Coin was going to take over. You wanted to kill Snow; you had the bow and arrow all ready. You shot Coin instead. Snow died, you tried to take the night lock pill but lover boy stopped you. He may have wanted you dead but part of him, a stronger part, still loved you. Eventually you were deemed insane and sent back to District 12, hopefully to heal. Paylor took over as President and the world attempted to rebuild. Peeta came back to 12 a few months later. Everyone hoped that you two would get better, realize you loved each other again and be the symbols you had become. The world hoped they could all heal and all could be good."

He stops to take a shaky breath, "But it just wasn't happening. Boy, you were doing all right except for the episodes. But you felt so guilty and wouldn't be around Katniss most of the time in fear that you'd hurt her. Sweetheart…you didn't do anything. You were just a shell. I'm convinced that if you two had tried together then you both might have gotten better. The rest of the world tried to rebuild. But the pain was to great. Everywhere there were reminders of the war. No one could escape the pain because everyone had lost someone. Beetee and Gale were working together, all their time was spent trying to find a way to make everything better. Paylor and Plutarch were trying to help too and when I learned they were up to something I joined them. We spent months wracking our brains on what to do. We realized that there was no chance for healing; the country was falling apart again as hope depleted."

"Beetee said he had discovered a method of cloning. With the help of the Capitol technologies we began to test it and it worked. It produced exact replicas of whoever's DNA we used. We just had to grow the clones. Beetee had also figured out rapid growth. Clones could be matured in a matter of months. We could recreate all the people we lost, but the world was still so broken. Beetee threw himself into new studies, time travel and more. Trying to find a way to create a better world but none produced any immediate results. Paylor pushed all citizens into rebuilding a bigger and better society. With cities like the capitol everywhere. She promised that if they would only all pitch in that we could promise them a new life, we could help them forget. Everyone found hope again. Cities were built and we modeled them after the historical America. We even used many of their names. The Capitol equipment was so high tech that it took only a year for the majority of the building to be done. The rest we claimed as construction. Beetee grew the clones in a giant laboratory and aged them appropriately. Once they were the proper age that they should have been he froze them cryogenically. It turns out that Snow had saved all the blood samples from the reapings, so we had access to years of DNA. Everyone could be brought back. We also put all those most affected by the war into cryo." He looks meaningfully at us all. "You were all so broken. It took only two years to complete the entire project. Once everything was done, the cities built, the clones prepared Beetee used a similar, less torturous method of hijacking to remove everyone's memories of the war and implant new memories of a life in America. It proved incredibly effective. Before we allowed everyone to wake up we relocated them all to different cities and homes. We finished everyone's memories to a specific date so that it would appear as if life continued on and had been that way for years. When really it was an entirely brand new life. We decided to start life over again from the time when the rebellion started, so from the time of the 74th Hunger Games. We rebuilt the arenas into sports stadiums and such, since it would take forever to demolish them completely. Once everyone woke up life went about in a normal fashion, as if the Hunger Games, the rebellion and the war had never happened. It worked."

"We tried to separate those of you most effected by the Hunger Games just in case pieces of your former memories tried to break through. You were all hurt so deeply and the scars ran so deep that we thought it best that way. But somehow you all ended up back in the same city. Like you all gravitated towards each other. And obviously our methods weren't as perfect as we thought because somehow you all held on to small pieces of your previous memories."

"But Haymitch," Finnick asks, "What about the rest of the world outside Panem? Europe, Asia, all those places… there is no way you could rebuild an entire world."

Haymitch chuckles, "We didn't. But have you ever met anyone who has traveled there in the past five years?" I wrack my brain, but some up empty. Finnick shakes his head indicating no. "Exactly. We implanted memories of those places but they only exist in the history books."

"And what about our ages?" I ask, "If this all happened then I would have been seventeen at the end of the war. But you said you started when I was sixteen. How does that work?"

"About that…" Haymitch shifts in his seat. "You're actually a year older than you think you are. We put you in cryo when you were seventeen but obviously couldn't reverse your age. We just left your memories at the age of sixteen."

"So you, Beetee, Gale, Paylor, and Plutarch all still have your memories from before?" Haymitch nods, "But then why aren't you a drunk like you were before?"

"I ask Beetee to do a bit of selective hijacking in order to help me cope with that. I still enjoy a good drink. But now I can enjoy it in moderation."

…:::…

"Gale?" I ask as we wander down the beach together, "In my…former life I guess…you kissed me and told me you love me." He grunts in response, "You don't still do you?"

He lets out a hearty chuckle. "No Catnip. I don't. In Thirteen I met Johanna and I fell for her. I still love you as a friend of course. But I can to realize we were better as friends. Plus you and Peeta were inevitable. You compliment each other, we were to similar."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you found someone who made you happy."

He throws an arm around my shoulder, a comforting gesture of our mutual camaraderie. I'm glad that I got to keep my best friend, whereas before all of this I had lost him.

"Gale? If we were all separated then how come you were placed with me and not Johanna?"

"Because Catnip. You're my best friend. I needed to know that you would be alright. You were the most effected of us all. Beetee said he would watch Johanna for me and one day I could come find her. It happened a little sooner than I thought."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Gale? I brought up my nightmares so many times and you just dismissed it as if I was crazy." I ask, pleading for a real answer.

"I just didn't want to see you hurting again Catnip." He sighs. "You were so broken, there was nothing left of you. I just didn't want to ruin the new life and happiness you had. I wanted to have my best friend back." He nudges me with his shoulder. I smile up at him in understanding. He just wanted me to be happy.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that! I really enjoyed hearing all of your responses and guesses. I hope this was a good explanation. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

We all went our separate ways to digest all that we had just learned. Truth be told I was relieved to know that I wasn't crazy, but still the thought that my nightmares had actually happened and not that long ago was terrifying. Walking home along the sand I stared out across the water. The sun was setting and the sea was peaceful. Not at all a reflection of how I felt inside.

I felt like I was walking in a daze, somehow I made it back home. Robotically I walked up the stairs to my room, shut the door and sat on my bed staring at the wall. It could have been minutes or hours, I really don't know but Prim eventually found me like that. Staring at nothing trying to deal with the events of the day.

Seeing my little sister's bright shining face brings me to tears, she was dead. Immediately she looks concerned, seeing as I never cry. "What's wrong?" She runs a soothing hand over my back.

"My nightmares…they were all real Prim." I manage to tell her the entire story, sobbing slightly at first, then nearly every other word by the end. Prim sits in silence with me.

"Wow." She says eventually. She's just found out she was actually dead, that isn't something one can handle easily. Prim stays with me the rest of the night. We curl up together on my bed and talk through it. We agree it's best not to tell mom and dad. We'll let them continue their lives unaffected.

…:::…

"Katniss?" My dad's voice sounds through the door. It still pulls at my heart to hear it knowing now what it was like, and how real it was, not to have him. "Are you feeling better today?"

I've been hiding out in my room under the excuse of sickness. I pull out all the old tricks, warm cloth on the forehead and running the thermometer under hot water. Fooled my mom. I just need time to process and I didn't want them to question it. Prim knows the real reason, she comes to check on me and I know she is worried.

On one hand it is nice to finally have sorted out the mystery of my nightmares. Yet on the other it is almost to much to comprehend. Over the past few days I've been increasingly thankful for what Beetee, Haymitch, Gale, Plutarch and Paylor did. A new life, a happier life, and not just for me but for everyone. It worked. Life without my dad and Prim would have been incomprehensible and now I don't have to know that pain. It really was all for the better. They provided the healing we needed.

"Katniss." Prim's soft voice carries through my door. When I don't answer she pushes the door open, closes I behind her and walks to sit beside me on my bed. "It's been three days Katniss. I know this is a lot to handle but I think you need to get up and do something. It isn't healthy to sit around and stew over it. I think you need to get on with your life, it will help if you don't spend all your time thinking about it. Plus you really stink. You seriously need to shower." She smirks down at me. I allow a small chuckle.

"You're right Prim." I sigh.

"Of course I am." She says with a hint of gloating. "Seriously Kat. Time to get up." And with that she prods my sides with her bony fingers till I squirm right off the bed landing in a heap on the floor. I grunt as I push myself off the floor. Prim just giggles behind me as I stomp to the bathroom.

I turn the tap to as hot as I can stand and strip down. Steam begins to fill the bathroom when I finally step into the shower. The warm water cascades over my body and I release a deep, relaxed moan. I stand under the water for a good ten minutes fore I will my limbs to move. I go through the usual shower routine, even shaving my legs.

The entire bathroom is warm and filled with stream when I step out of the shower. I grab my towel and wrap it snuggly around my body. I saunter back to my room, Prim is no longer laughing on my bed. I grab my underwear, shorts and a t-shirt and dress quickly.

I wander down stairs and grab an apple from the fridge before heading out the door to the beach. The sun is warm and the air is salty. It's a beautiful day. I sit down on the warm sand and bask in the sun's glow.

I faintly hear the sound of a door opening and shutting about half an hour later. Then footsteps approaching where I sit. The heavy tread alerts me to their owner.

Peeta sits beside me with a small grunt. He falls into an easy silence beside me. I can feel the electricity between us; it's a feeling I will never get tired of. The silence is never uncomfortable, and neither of us feels the need to break it. After a while I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. His arm comes around me to rest on my hip and our silence continues.

Neither of us needs to talk. There is nothing to say. There is really no way to express the emotions inside. Not that we need to, no there is understanding there that surpasses the need for words.

The sun begins to set before our first words are spoken. "Beautiful." I hear Peeta mutter beside me. I glance up at him. He's looking out over the water. Feeling my gaze he turns to me, smiles, and mutters again, "Beautiful." He uses his other hand to brush away a few stray hairs before dragging his fingers down the side of my face and neck in a soft caress.

I allow a small smile of my own. "How are you doing Katniss?" He asks quietly. "It's been a few days since I saw you, I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine. It's a lot of information to take in though." I nod in agreement.

"We'll be fine." He says matter-of-factly. "We'll get through this," he pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "together."

"Always." I mumble, copying the word he has so often promised. I can feel him smirk from where his face is pressed into my hair.

…:::…

Peeta grabs my hand and laces our fingers together as we wander down the beach. The group of us, Gale, Johanna, Annie and Finnick, decided to meet up tonight, have a fire, cook some hot dogs and roast some marshmallows. As well we agreed that we have to talk about what all happened the other day. Not only our reactions to it but what we need to do now.

I can see the bonfire in the distance as we wander down the beach. Before we come into view of those sitting around the fire Peeta pulls us to a stop. He turns me around and draws me close to him. The warmth of his body seeps into my skin.

"Do you remember the first bonfire we went to?" He asks, his velvety voice rising only above a whisper. I nod, knowing he can see me clearly in the moonlight.

"I was right you know." He mutters, placing his lips close to my ear. "You do look so beautiful in the moonlight." The soft breath tickles my ear and sends shivers through my body.

His hands, placed firmly on my hips, tighten their grip and dig pleasurably into my skin. His lips meet mine with passion but an underlying gentleness that makes my knees feel weak. Our lips move firmly with one another, his tongue dances lightly along my lip before he tangles his with mine. The kiss is sweet, it's tender, but it is also full of intensity and promises.

"I wanted to kiss you that night." He mumbles breathlessly. "I seriously considered just doing it, even if it would have scared you away. You were just so beautiful."

His hands leave my hips and one reclaims my hand. He pulls me forward again, towards the bonfire.

Happy chatter fills my ears as we walk closer. Johanna and Gale are arguing, not seriously, over…it sounds like the score of a sports game. I take it they cheer for opposing teams. Finnick and Annie are huddled together on a log, a large blanket draped around both their shoulders. Finnick whispers something into Annie's ears and she is smiling. I'm sure she is also blushing.

Finnick and Annie look up at our approach but Gale and Johanna are to busy deciding whose team is better.

"Hey guys." Annie's soft voice carries out to us.

"Hey." Peeta responds. "How's everyone doing?"

We all settle in around the fire. Gale pulls out roasting sticks and Finnick pulls out hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Well that was a lot to take in the other day, huh?" Peeta speaks up.

Everyone murmurs their agreements. "Is everyone adjusting ok?" Peeta pushes a little further.

"I guess." Annie mutters. "I mean as well as we can be right?" Finnick nods his head.

"Hey Annie?" I ask, "In my dreams you were pregnant. What happened to your baby?" I realized Haymitch never addressed that the other day, I wonder why.

She looks solemn for a moment. "Yeah I thought of that too. I asked Haymitch a few days ago." She stops and clears her throat softly. "I actually lost the baby. Apparently the stress shock of everything, losing Finnick and the war and rebellion, caused my body to have a miscarriage. Apparently that only made my mental condition worse."

"It's alright. I mean it's hard to be upset about something you can't remember right?" Finnick rubs a hand soothingly over her back.

"So what do we do now?" Johanna asks.

"I guess we just move on." Finnick says. "I mean really there isn't anything else we can do. People won't exactly believe it if we try to tell them the truth. So I guess we just let it lie." He shrugs.

"I guess so." I mutter. What else can we do anyways? It's true that no one would believe us…but then again would we want them too? This new life had given happiness that wouldn't have been possible before. Truly it is for the best that we leave things as they are and keep this secret to ourselves.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Well the story is wrapping up now. There is only one more chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV–Epilogue

Life, as it always does, moves on. We agreed to keep the truth of our history a secret and it was a great decision. We have all managed to move on in our own way and we no longer focus on the horrors of our past. My nightmares are still there, so are Peeta's and his paintings. But they have grown fewer. I feel as though I have Peeta to thank for that. Peeta moved into the apartment above the bakery a few months after we had learned the truth. His father plans to retire soon and will leave the business to Peeta. Most nights I stay with him, I practically live there as it is. But I find the nights I fall asleep with my head on his chest are the nights my nightmares bother me the least. If they do appear Peeta easily helps me calm down and get back to sleep. I never know if he is having a nightmare but he says having me there is all he needs.I still feel selfish but he assures me it's fine.

Johanna and Gale finally put a label to their strange relationship. After learning about their previous relationship and now with the truth out on the open Johanna pushed Gale for something more. He was more than willing. They've been dating for the past two years. I think he is planning to propose but he won't say. Johanna finished her degree and now works at a legal firm that specializes in environmental law. Gale should be done his degree next year and hopes to find a good job.

Prim and Rory started dating last year, I thought Rory was going to choke on his tongue the day he came over to ask her out. It was cute, I'll admit, but mostly it was hilarious. Gale came over with Rory and he and I spent a good amount of time biting back laughter until the two lovebirds left the room and we couldn't restrain it anymore. Rory has gotten bolder since finally getting over his nervousness around Prim. He makes her extremely happy and for that I am thrilled. I worry of course, what big sister wouldn't, but they are good for each other so I am happy for them.

Annie and Finnick rekindled their once lost love quickly and after a year Finnick proposed…again I suppose. Naturally Annie accepted and they began planning immediately. Sometimes Annie can't apologize enough for misunderstanding Finnick and thinking he was nothing but bad news. But Finnick always puts on that cocky smile, pulls her close, and says that she was the best challenge he ever had and that he feels particularly proud of himself for winging her over with his charm. Inevitably Annie will laugh and shove him away, always playfully, usually muttering about how she wishes they could have fixed his overinflated ego problem. They love each other with everything they have. Now a year after Finnick's proposal and here we are…today two of my closest friends are getting married.

Annie is rushing around the dressing room of the church, in her underwear, fussing over anything and everything. But what she needs to be doing is changing into her dress. Which Johanna keeps yelling at her to do. I'm sitting by and enjoying the show. She runs back and forth, touching up her makeup, fussing over her hair or her nails…despite the fact that we all left the salon less than an hour ago and she still looks perfect.

"Dammit Annie!" Johanna shouts, and stamps her foot. Annie stops her fussing immediately and turns to Johanna, slightly shocked.

"Annie Cresta we have twenty minutes to get your ass into this dress and down the aisle! So I need you to shut your trap, get your tiny white ass over here and stand still. Annie looks so shocked, which she shouldn't considering Johanna yells at everyone all the time, but she moves slowly across the room. I am still snickering in the corner when Johanna sends me a glare.

"Katniss get over here!" She growls. I stand up and cross the room, grabbing Annie's dress off the hanger as I go. We pull the dress carefully over her hair and makeup and lace her into it. Johanna slips the shoes on Annie's feet and we sit her down with a command to stay. Johanna pulls on her dress and shoes, and I do the same with mine. She zips my dress and I do the same for her.

"Ok we have five more minutes." Johanna states before going over to grab the different bouquets and hand them out to Annie and myself accordingly.

The time arrives and Johanna ushers us out towards the back courtyard of the old style Catholic Church.

We wait inside, behind the doors to the courtyard. I can hear the low rumble of chatter coming from the numerous guests just waiting for Annie to make her entrance.

The music starts and the sound of voices dies down. Pachelbel's Canon plays softly and Johanna walks through the open doors.

As soon as Johanna turns onto the aisle I step forward and begin my walk. I turn onto the aisle and look up. The crowd faces towards me, I blush a little at all the attention, Finnick stands at the end with a huge smile. Peeta and Gale stand beside him looking extremely handsome in their tuxedos. Gale smirks slightly, trying not to show emotion as he watches Johanna finish her walk down the aisle. But he can't fool me, that boy is head over heels in love with her.

I look over to Peeta. He's smiling nearly as wide as Finnick. He lets his gaze wander down my body, appreciating the heels and short cerulean blue dress. My hair is curled off to the side. His eyes darken and he gives me a small wink.

I make it to the front and take my spot beside Johanna. The music plays louder and everyone stands and turns towards the back. Annie appears at the end of the aisle, her arm linked through her dad's. He smiles proudly as they walk down the aisle. Every woman sighs as they see Annie. She's radiant, beyond radiant really. Her green eyes sparkle and a gentle blush colors her cheeks. Her hair falls in loose curls and the veil covers her face. The sweetheart neckline and fitted mermaid dress fit her figure perfectly. She's positively glowing.

Annie's father hands her off to Finnick; both men have subtle tears in their eyes. Finnick and Annie approach the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today in celebration of the marriage of Finnick and Annie. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do." Annie's parents say in unison.

"Now for the exchanging of vows.

I hand Annie her ring and she takes Finnick's hand in hers.

"I Annie, take you Finnick, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all these witnesses my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

She slips the ring on his finger and Peeta hands Finnick his ring.

"I Finnick, take you Annie, to be my wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all these witnesses my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

He smiles widely as he slip the ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss. Finnick, you may kiss your bride."

Finnick beams and takes Annie securely in his arms. He dips her down and places a passionate kiss upon her lips. The entire crowd stands and cheers.

Annie and Finnick move off to the side to sigh the papers. Peeta and I witness.

They take center stage and Finnick kisses Annie sweetly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister gathers the attention of the crowd, "it is my pleasure to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Finnick and Annie Odair!"

Everyone claps and cheers. Finnick and Annie beam, staring into each other's eyes they are completely enraptured with each other.

I tear my eyes away from the happy couple to look over at Peeta. My eyes meet Peeta's and we look deep into each other's eyes, the entire wedding fades away, and we know…one day will be our day.

**Author's Note: Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed my story. Please check out my other stories. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They were alaways appreciated! Also please review and let me know your thoughts and feelings!**


End file.
